Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars
by YeeterSkeeterBoi
Summary: Cody accidentally released a curse called the "Curse of the Stars," which caused everyone's world to be turned upside down. The curse has caused Cody to become Gwen's "pet demon," Gwen a princess warrior, and many more weird things with the rest of the cast! Cody and Gwen must now journey to Mount Halliwell to undo all of this madness, but the journey comes with some adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars**

 **I do not own Total Drama!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_ _:_ _ **It all Begins**_

 _ **By: YeeterSkeeterBoi**_

It all started when the cast of Total Drama World Tour landed in Tokyo, Japan. During the challenge where the teams had to make a commercial for the, "Yum Yum Happy Go Time," candies, Team Amazon was digging around through some of the boxes. 

"What should we get guys?" Cody asked while looking through the box.

But Heather, Courtney, and Gwen continued to argue over what they want in the commercial. Cody sighed and continued to go through the stash of props. Sierra noticed him and pranced over next to him.

"Hi Codykins! I'll help you find something," Sierra whispered as she bent down to scavenge through the props. Cody noticed her and quickly stood up. "You look through that box, and I'll look over here!" he exclaimed quickly. As he began to speed walk over into the storage area, Courtney, Heather, and Gwen were still fighting!

"Can't they ever get along!" he annoyingly thought as his eyes scanned over his surroundings. There were no more boxes in sight! All he could see were white sheets laid over the top of items against the dark blue walls of the plane. Just has he began to turn around, he heard a deep and mysterious voice whispering him name.

" Codyyyyyyyy, come over here, I got just what you need!" the voice whispered.

Cody located the sound coming from under one of the crinkly white sheets. To his curiosity, he walked towards it.

"Come here! Just look down and you'll find what you need!" it whispered in a persuasive voice.

"What could that voice be? Am I going crazy? It wouldn't hurt to look around," he bravely thought as he bent down towards one sheet covering a medium sized box. As he pulled off the sheet, he suddenly got the influence of discovering what was inside the silver box with symbols covering it. He clicked up the little latch that was on the side of the shiny box, and was curious to see what was inside it.

He was surprised to see a little book inside of it. The book had a huge, golden lock on the side with its pages concealed inside of it. Cody traced his finger along the brown covered leather along the spine of the book, and then traced over the strange carvings on the front and back cover.

"There is no key! How in the world am I supposed to open it," Cody perplexingly thought as he set the book down in his lap.

"Look closer in the box Cody, the key to this book awaits you!" the voice whispered to him.

When Cody looked deeper into the shiny box, sure enough, a golden laced key with three glowing sapphires shining at the top of the beautiful key.

"That is really pretty! I wonder if Gwen would like it?!," he happily thought as he reached his hands into the box.

Just as the gleaming key touched his hand, Cody felt an electric shock go through his whole body as he quickly picked it up. Although it hurt to touch it, he couldn't resist the beauty of it.

As he held it, he began to go into a trance at the sight of the odd key.

"Open up the book, and you'll find something even prettier than this key!" the voice sounded again.

Cody quickly pushed the key into the golden locket and turned it to the right to here a slight "click."

Suddenly, the book popped open and the pages quickly began to turn. Startled, Cody dropped the book to the ground as he watched in amazement as the book flipped its pages on its own.

"Good! Now behold what wonders await you inside," it said with a tempting voice as Cody scooted right on over next to the book again.

"That is the most elegant looking sphere I've ever seen," Cody stunningly thought as he continued to stare back down at it. The sphere was an orb with a blue and purple glow to it with stuff floating around inside of it. It was almost too bright for Cody's warm, teal eyes to look at, but it attracted him to stare at it. Right as he picked it up, the same electric shock surged through his body, but stronger this time. He couldn't resist to not hold it, no matter how much it hurt him!

"Yes, now take it out and whisper these words and all of your dreams will come true!" the voice said with the same persuasive tone as the dazed Cody nodded.

Gwen's P.O.V

"Enough already!" I shouted at the top of my lungs at Courtney and Heather.

"Have it your way," Courtney said in a snobbish way as she walked back towards Sierra.

Heather blew a raspberry and also walked back to Sierra, who was aggressively searching the wooden crate. I can't believe I got paired up with those two on this season, I would rather be on a team with Cody and Sierra!

All of a sudden, a strange laughter came from the storage room.

"I wonder what that could be" I mumbled to myself as I walked in the direction of the strange sound.

When I approached the storage room, a weird glow flashed from the sight. It was so blinding that I had to hover my hand over my eyes as I continued to travel into the room.

"Is anyone here…" I whispered, probably sounding like a coward.

Just then, there was a shadow of someone sitting on the ground, holding up whatever was producing the blinding light. The same unusual laughter sounded again as I stepped closer to the shadow.

"Who's there, I MEAN IT," my voice shouted as the figure quickly turned around.

I jumped back, landing on the ground as two purple glowing eyes stared back at me, continuing to mumble and laugh. Then, I caught a glimpse of brunette hair and two red and green stripes.

"C-Cody? Is that you! What are you doing?!" I frantically mumbled as I watched the sight.

Cody soon stood up and held the book in one hand and held the orb in one hand, raising it up in the air.

I soon realized the plane began to shake as he began to say some odd words.

"Everyone, there is something going to in the storage room, so go check on it or you are off the SHOW!" an angry Chris shouted over the P.A system.

"Why can't you go check on it," I heard the voice of Noah say from the economy class.

"Because, I'm enjoying MY hot tub," Chris once again shouted.

Soon, the sound of footsteps filled the room as the whole cast walked through the storage room door.

"Uh, whats going on," Owen said in a concerned voice as everyone's eyes watched Cody as he started to speak.

"Confuses, Solcius, Inca-" he started in an powerful voice as the orb began to get brighter.

"Stop Cody!" I screamed as I jumped toward him to tackle him.

Right as my hand touched his chest, he shouted one last word.

"Incatendo," he shouted, even louder than before.

Suddenly, a black electric shock flew everywhere across the room as Cody let go of the now floating orb. As I fell on top of Cody, I heard the rest of the cast scream ad they were hit with the powerful surge.

The next thing I knew, a humongous blast of purple wave of powerful air exploded across the plane and in the sky.

I soon lost conscious as the wave of power surged through my body, making the pain unbearable.

The last thing I saw was the plane braking apart and everyone screaming and falling as I saw Cody fall unconscious.

 **Note: I plan on finishing this series! Even though its chapter one, I know what the rest is going to be like** **I'll have the next chapter coming out soon! So stay tuned and enjoy! ~YeeterSkeeterBoi**


	2. Chapter 2: Weird Things and Devil Tails

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama

 _Chapter 2: Weird Things and Devil Tails_

Gwens's P.O.V

My whole body hurts, and I don't know where I am.

I soon realized that my body was laying on the ground. As I moved my hands around to feel my surroundings, a sharp pain went through my arms. Although my eyes were unable to open, I could tell that I was on top of grass of some sort. As my fingers continued to through the the grass, they soon got a hold of something likes… jeans? It defiantly felt like fabric of some sort. Now if I could only open my eyes.

"I've been laying here forever! Am I even alive? How did I end up here?" I questioned to myself as I continued to remember what happened.

Oh, right! I fell out of a plane because Cody had a glowing ball of some sort… could that have been a dream? No, I remember the pain that it caused me, and I could still feel it right now.

"I got to get up!" I mumbled to myself as I urged my eyes to open.

As some of the pain went away, my eyes opened up a little bit. A bright glow of light broke through. All I could see were some rock walls with gems and vines wrapped all around them. To my realization, I was laying on the right side of my body. My hand continued around the fabric until something hot burned my hand.

"Oww!" I yelped in a hoarse voice as my hand was quickly rejected by the thing.

My eyes quickly opened as the pain went through my whole body once again.

"Okay, I need to sit up know," I courageously thought to myself as I tried hard to go in a sitting position.

When I was finally up, I noticed that there was something on my left wrist. It was blood red with some ancient words written on it. It had a touch screen for some reason though, and when I gently tapped it, words popped up on the screen.

"Demon: Unconscious," the words seemed to scream in my face as a bright white light appeared.

"What does that even mean, I have to get up," my words mumbled.

When I finally thought I had enough strength to get up, I instantly felt a sharp pain of shock travel down my legs, as I fell back onto something hard and hot. My head instantly jerked around to see what I was on, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

The thing I was on top of was Cody!

"Cody! Are you ok-' I began but was suddenly caught off as my eyes saw something else.

In his brunette hair, there were two little things poking out of them. As I wiped my eyes to do a double take, I was shocked. The things were two red devil horns with glowing stuff on it.

"What is going on?" I frantically whispered to myself, but that was not all.

When I stared at his unconscious face, he had the same collar thing around his neck, and it had a little red light flashing on its screen. But guess what! That was not all! As my eyes continued searching for the odd features, something whacked me hard in the face, and it burned.

I soon realized that there was a devil tail swishing around, and it came from Cody! I couldn't take this anymore! Am I truly losing my mind?

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH," I screamed starting to panic.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the vines on the wall caught on fire as the thing (ahem) I mean Cody shot up from sleeping.

His eyes flashed open, but they were normal, not purple anymore, so that was good. He started screaming as his finger pointed down at my clothes.

"Gwen! What's going on, How did we get here? And what are you wearing?" he screamed in a confused voice.

When I looked down, I saw what he was talking about. I had blue and black armor on, and there were two swords poking out of each side. It was my turn to ask him a question.

"What did you do!" I screamed in his face as I got enough energy to stand up.

My watch made a beeping sound, and the words, "Demon: Awake," flashed across the screen.

"The last thing I remembered was… I don't really know? I must've fallen asleep on the plane or something, but it had to have been when we were searching through boxes for the commercial challenge," he said in an unsure voice.

As he raised his hand, I noticed something written in purple in his palm.

"Wait!" I quickly said as I grabbed his hand, but was immediately burned by the touch of it.

"What's wrong?" he frantically said as he pulled his hand back, and then realized that there was a purple circle with sapphires engraved in it on his hand.

"Oh my Gosh! There are freaking ROCKS in my HAND!" he screamed as he quickly shot up.

"Have you seen the rest of the stuff on you?" I exclaimed as he stared at his hand.

Cody's P.O.V

What's happening to me? I need to see myself!

I soon realized that there was a pond in the distance of this… jungle place. As I sprinted over to it, I left a trail of fire behind me. Startled, I clumsily fell into the water. There was soon a sizzling noise that blasted into my ear as I jumped out of the water like it was lava (How ironic.) Finally after I got a hold of myself, I leaned over into the water where I saw what Gwen was talking about.

There was glowing devil horns sticking out of my FREAKING hair. Then, my "tail" wacked me in the face as I panicked.

"What happened! G-Gwen Gw-Gwen I NEED your help," the words quickly poured out of my mouth as I started feeling woozy (I was probably about to faint from shock.)

As she walked out of the strange gem-encrusted temple, I soon realized that I was not the only one that had changed. She had her hair put up in a pony tail, which I've never seen her do that before. She was wearing shiny, blue armor that reflected the sunlight of it, and there were two silver and gold swords poking out of each side of the armor. She also had brown leather boots that kicked the grass out of the way as she made her way towards me. But the funniest thing was that she had a… pink tiara sticking out of her hair!

"Gwen, you look like a princess warrior," I mumbled, embarrassed to tell her the truth.

"Sorry to tell you this but you look like a demon," she explained back as she knelt down next to my as I sank into a crouching position from feeling light headed.

Son enough, she spoke again to me.

"It must've been that thing you were holding and screaming about!" she swiftly said as she continued to examine my waving tail (What's up with that thing?)

"I never did anything like that!" I argued back in a perplexed tone.

"Um, yes you did, and you caused the whole plane to break apart! Hey look, it that book you were holding in your hand while screaming those odd words," she quickly mentioned while pointing at my right pocket.

I soon realized what she was talking about. It was the boom from my dreams, or maybe even real life! I can't recall what happened after I picked it up though. Am I losing my mind?

I swiftly took it out, and when my hand touched the cover, the pages started to flip by themselves. It soon stopped at a page with a drawing of a person that had the same devil features as I did.

I began to read aloud.

"Demonsuwuowo are these creatures that appear human, but with devil features on their bodies. They can conjure up fire, fly, and sometimes cast dangerous spells. Demonsuwuowo's belong with any Princess Warrior as their pet (Why am I a freaking pet?) The Princess Warriors all have the same red bracelets as these creatures have on their necks to control them if needed! But beware of these creatures when they get angry, they can seriously destroy some things because of their anger issues!" I explained as Gwen listened.

"So, the thing on my wrist is the connection between us?" she mumbled as she tried to take it off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh greaaaaaaaat, now I'm a Princess Warrior! Why did you have to change us all?" she angrily shouted as I put my hands to block her, causing flames to fly up.

"WATCH IT," she screamed as she stood up.

"Why are you blaming me?" I said in an annoyed and confused voice.

"Because you made the glowing orb electrocute us all with, I don't know, MAGIC?" she argued back and glared at me with her eyes.

"Wait just a second… if this changed us, that means…" I started but was then interrupted by the sound of someone humming "Here comes the Bride."

As we both turned to see the wacky trees in the distance, the humming grew louder and louder as the tree leaved began to rustle.

Out of nowhere, I hear the one word that drives me crazy.

"Oh, CODYKINS! Where are you? I'm coming for you," a familiar voice shouted in the distance.

Then, it came out of the trees.

"Oh, I see you Codyyyyyy," Sierra shouted.

She had big, pink, glistering wings with a white pouch wrapped around her waist. In the pouch were glasses filled with pink liquid, and there were also some arrows with hearts on the end of them. In one hand, she had a silver bow encrusted with pink heart gems, and it had a golden thread stretching across from the middle of it.

She took out one of the silver, pink heart arrow and dipped it in one of the pink liquids, causing a little pink cloud to form around it.

"You, are soooo mine," she happily shouted as she put the arrow into the bow and shot it right into my direction.

Authors Note: I can't wait to make more chapters! And I will! So stay tuned for the adventure

~YeeterSkeeterBoi


	3. Chapter 3: Sierra's Wedding

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 3: Sierra's Wedding_

Gwen's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. There, right above me in the distance was the crazy stalker, Sierra, now with wings and love arrows! Her hair seemed to be in a heart shaped bun, or something like that.

As Cody and I started backing up from the love-crazy stalker, we ran into a big cliff e=with emeralds encrusted in it (I don't know what's up with all of the gems everywhere!) We were cornered.

"Oh, how long I've been waiting for this moment she said in an singy-song voice as she continued to aim her love arrow directly in Cody's direction.

When she let go, the arrow shot directly at his face leaving behind a trail of hearts through the air. It would've hit Cody if he hadn't held up his hands to block his face, which caused flames to shoot out of them, burning the arrow to a crisp.

"What? I must try harder! I will never give up on you Codykins," Sierra happily shouted again, as she began to take out another arrow.

"Sierra, stop! I don't want to be your husband!" Cody angrily shouted as he suddenly out of nowhere, ran and punched her in the face.

"Oh my gosh Cody! You don't have to punch her!" I shouted in an shocked tone as he fell back to the ground to turn and look at me.

I could tell he was really angry with the situation! Now, Sierra looked at me in an envious way. Then her face lit up.

Suddenly, with unexplainable speed, she grabbed Cody in one hand and grabbed me in the other. I watched as we were both being carried up about 500 feet in the air as Sierra quickly flapped her wings. As we stopped, Cody was struggling to be free from her strong grip and she glared down right into my eyes.

"OMG! I just had an idea! If there was no you (Gwen), then Cody will have to love me! I am so smart, right Cody?" she excitedly exclaimed as her grip loosened, causing Cody to get angrier.

I can't believe she would actually let me fall from this height, just so she could get Cody! Wow, she must really want him all to herself.

"Y-You wouldn't let me just fall, right?" I said shockingly as I saw my feet dangle up in the air.

"I don't know? I'll do anything for Cody," she whispered in a creepy voice as I felt her grip completely fade away as I started to fall through the air.

"NOOOOO," I heard Cody shout.

The next thing I knew, I heard a scream from Sierra. As I tried to turn my head to look back at what was going on, I felt a hot pair of hands touch my shoulders. To my amazement, Cody was latched on to my back as we were free falling through the air.

"Cody, ARE YOU CRAZY!? Now we are both going to die!" I shouted at him as the ground was coming closer.

When my head finally turned around, I noticed that his eyes were orange, but he didn't seem possessed.

"I couldn't let you die without trying to save you!" he replied back, trying to stay as calm as he could.

I felt really touched from his words, but then I remembered that we were about 200 feet away from the ground. Think think think! Wait a minute!

"Cody, didn't the book say that you could fly!?" I shouted quickly as I stared directly at his face.

A confused expression spread across his face as he said,"But, I don't have wings, see," as he pointed at his back.

150 feet away from the ground.

"Just try, please!" I shouted back at him, not caring if I sounded calm anymore.

I could clearly see the ground now. We would land on top of giant gem rocks (Seriously, what's up with this place and gems?)

50 feet away from the ground. I was going to truly die! This can't have been a dream even if I wanted it to be. Now, I'm going to get both of us killed.

35 feet from the ground. I started to panic as I closed my eyes.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, but I can't fly!" I heard yelp as he started to cry.

25 feet from the ground. I felt my own heart beating in my chest like I was about to have a heart attack.

"Cody, FLYYYYY!" I shouted before I braced myself for impact.

Right when I thought I was about to splatter into the rocks, I suddenly felt a rush of air blow up against my body. As I peered out of my eyes, I couldn't believe it. Cody had (surprisingly) tiny little red wings that has a glow to them coming from behind him.

"C-Cody! We're FLYING!" I shouted happily as I opened my eyes all the way to see his happy, but nerdy face smile as he held me in his arms while flying down to the ground.

"Wow, I actually can fly! I saved your life!" he happily exclaimed as we finally got to the ground.

As my body fell on top of the grass, I heard a strange buzzing sound again. I soon realized that it was the watch thing. It has the words, "Demon: In Flight," flash across it.

Cody then leaned over me as he reached out a hand to help me up. The orange in his eyes soon returned to blue as I used his hand to get up off the now burning grass.

"What got into you?' I mumbled as a faced him.

" I don't really know? I just know that all of a sudden, I needed to save you or it would've killed me to see you die. You were in trouble!" he said in a confused, yet cheerful tone.

He suddenly grabbed me to hug me, but this time, I didn't fight him. It felt nice to still be alive! Now, I'm really wondering about the rest of the book, and the other creatures in it. I never wanted to stop hugging because it just felt so nice. Then something hit me.

"Am I starting to actually have feelings for him? Nah, its just like the book said, he is my "pet." My thoughts rambled on through my head.

Suddenly, I heard Cody gasp in pain as he fell to the ground, letting me go.

"Cody! Are you alright! Co-(Gasp.)" I started but then realized that a love arrow hit him.

Then, there was a happy squealing in the distance as I looked up. Once again, Sierra was floating above me as she was screaming in excitement.

"Sorry Gwen, but Codykins is all mine!"she shouted back at me in a savage tone as she landed on the ground, right next to Cody.

Suddenly, I heard Cody mumble something as he started to get up. He looked like he was just hit by a car (Because his hair was all crazy and he couldn't stand up straight.) Out of nowhere, he started to shout!

"OH SIERRA! Why have I waited this long to tell you that I LOVE YOU!?" he said in a crazy voice as his eyes flashed open, revealing the odd shape of his pupils (they were heart shaped and pink.)

"Finally! Lets go get married at the most romantic place ever, Mount Lovue!" she happily squealed as she picked Cody up.

"You can't take him!" I argued back as I withdrew my sword (I didn't have any idea how to properly use it though ._.)

"Watch me, BOYFRIEND-KISSER!" she shouted at me as her wings quickly fluttered as she took Cody up into the sky with her, causing the book to fly out of his pocket.

Soon, she was out of sight. Can't he just find his own way back? Wait, what am I saying!? He is my friend and pet, I can't just leave him with that crazy love fairy!

I soon realized that the book was right in front of me on the gem rocks. As my hands swiftly grabbed it, I flipped back to the "Demonsuwuowo,"page. My eyes continued through each sentence, but then I realized something that shocked me. There was a whole other part to the description folded over the next page!

"WARNING! If Demonswuwowo's are separated from their owners for too long, they will start to lose all of their energy and start to die! They get their happiness and energy from the aura from their owners. Do not leave them alone for more than 6 hours!" I frantically read aloud as I started to panic.

"I have to get Cody back! Or he will die with that crazy stalker!" I shouted even though there was no one to hear me.

I shoved the book into one of my pockets and continued to journey. I soon realized that there was a trail of pink hearts in the air.

"I'm going to get you back Cody!" I whispered to myself as I followed the trail, leading to a big mountain.

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I can't wait to make more chapters! So stay tuned. Also, I know there were some spelling errors in the last few chapters, but I'll try my best to notice them in the future! ~YeeterSkeeterBoi


	4. Chapter 4: Panic at the Wedding

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 4: Panic at the Wedding_

Gwen's P.O.V

I continued to follow the heart trail through the sky as I walked through the jungle (I think we are still on earth, and the magic did something to it!)

I have to get to Cody fast! I wonder if the watch could tell time. As my fingers began to tap on it, different words showed up. I continued to read through them until the screen flashed what I wanted.

"Demon has been away from you for: 5 Hours," it read in flashing red words this time.

"No! There is only 1 hour left! I have to get to him," I told myself as I started to run, unaware what Mount Lovue looks like.

Soon, I realized that it was beginning to get dark outside!

"Hang in there Cody!" I whispered in the air as I sprinted next to the trail of hearts.

Cody's P.O.V

"Oh Sierra! I don't feel that good," I said in a creepy but happy way as my legs started to give out.

Sierra ran over to me, and how pretty she looked! As she squatted down next to me, I did a fangirl scream (He's a weirdo right now.)

"Oh, but the wedding is in an hour! Hey, what's that on your neck?" she said as she began to touch the collar.

Suddenly, I felt a shock wave go through my body as I gasped.

"Wai- wait, where am I?" I asked myself as my vision became more clear, and not fixated on Sierra.

"BRB, I'll go get the wedding gown on! Stay right there Codykins!" Sierra said in an excited voice as she pranced out of the cave.

As I looked around, all I saw were pink, stone walls with glittering purple, heart shaped gems in it. (Ok, seriously, WHAT IS UP WITH THE GEMS!?)

The last thing I remember was, oh, RIGHT! I had just saved Gwen from hitting the ground, and then the next thing I knew, I was hit with a love arrow!

"Did Sierra accidently drop me on the way here because I feel like I had just been hit by a bus? Why does it hurt to move? Great, now I have a headache!" my thoughts swarmed in my mind as I couldn't sit up straight anymore because I just felt sooooooooo tired.

My tail stopped swishing around and finally came to a stop.

As I laid down on the cold, yet rough cave ground, I heard something go off. I soon realized that the sound was coming from my… collar!? As my finger tapped it, I soon heard a familiar, yet satisfying voice.

"Cody? Can you hear me!? Its Gwen!" the collar sounded as my eyes lit up.

"Mr. Gwen, I don't feel so good (I'm Sorry /╲/\\( •̀ - •́ )/\╱\ )" I said in a weak voice as if my body couldn't move anymore.

"You're not love-crazy anymore, so that's good, but I think this is the wrong time to tell you, but if I'm not with you in the next 45 minutes, you'll die!" she said in a serious, yet humble voice as I heard her running.

"What does that even mean? Ok, never mind that, but when are you going to get here?" I tried to say loud but my words came out as a whisper.

"Just hang on! Don't leave me yet, I'll be there as fast as I can," she said frantically as I began to shut my eyes.

"Please hurry!" I whispered as the call ended, leaving me laying on the cave ground, alone for the moment.

"I can't die like this!? I have to hang on for Gwen!" I thought bravely as I tried to stay awake but it felt so nice to close my eyes because the pain went away.

After a few peaceful and quiet minutes, I heard the same ear-bleeding squealing sound in the room as I saw Sierra walk in. She had a white dress with blue ribbons wrapped up in bows around it. Her hair was down, but it was still kind of still in the shape of a heart.

"Codykins, go get ready, It's almost time for our wedding," she said excitedly as she walked over to me, and then stopped to stare down at me.

"OMG, are you alright? It looks like your color is fading away from your face!" she said in a confused tone as she bent down next to me.

"Gwen…" I mumbled as I closed my eyes again, starting to feel more and more relaxed.

"I have the rings!" she said as she pulled them out of her dress, ready to put it on my finger.

Gwen's P.O.V

There! I spotted the oddly shaped mountain! It was (ironically) in a shape of a heart, with (you guessed it) pink heart-shaped gems in the pink rocks. When I skrtted (Sorry ) to the front of it, my eyes ran all the way up to the sky. If I had to guess, it would've been at least 3,000 feet tall.

"Man, I wish I had Cody's wings right now. I wonder if my boots could give me a jumping boost," I my thoughts pondered as I stared down at the leather boots that were hugging my feet.

I started to do little baby jumps to test it, but nothing happened. There has to be another way to get up there. The sky was now almost pitch dark, as I saw the stars starting to appear out of the sky, along with the moon. They both looked odd, but hey, isn't all of this strange!?

"Oh come onnnnnnnnnnn-" I started as I jumped really hard, ending up with me flying through the air, up to the top of the mountain. I landed hard on the side of it, causing me to let out a moan, and a little bit of time to recover.

As, I laid there, I heard a buzzing noise. As I swiftly took out my watch, the words "Demon has been away from you for: 5 hours and 55 minutes," flashed in red as my panic started to rise.

"Oh my FREAKING gosh, I have to go save you Cody!" I shouted to myself as I started to run towards the entrance of Mount Lovue.

When I skidded, my eyes saw a weak (and almost lifeless) Cody curled up on the ground, with his eyes SHUT! His tail wasn't even moving around anymore. Sierra was holding up his hand to put a ring on it.

"Oh my gosh, is he dead already? IM COMING FOR YOU CODY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I charged for him.

Suddenly, Sierra quickly looked up and stared at me as she stood up, and came at me with her fists.

I dodged her first punch but was then kicked in the stomach, causing me to fall to the ground, but I didn't give up just yet. I soon shot up with my swords in my hands and quickly started to guard myself, as I was trying to make my way to Cody.

"You can't take my Cody AWAY!" she screamed as she blocked me from getting to him.

When I looked past her, I saw that his devil features were started to stop glowing.

When I looked back at my watch, I had 2 minutes left!

"Sierra, you don't understand! CODY IS GOING TO DIE without me!" I screamed at her as she continued to block me.

"You just want him for yourself," she said with attitude.

"You know what, that's IT! You've spent too much time torturing that poor boy, now just leave him alone," I angrily shouted as round house kicked her out of the cave entrance, knocking her out, and falling into a nearby tree (She's not dead, but just unconscious!)

I ran over to Cody and picked him up in my arms. He was already so light and cold (Which is weird because isn't he suppose to be as hot as fire!)

"Cody! I'm here, you're going to live!" I tried to say without panicking.

But he continued to leave his eyes closed, with a peaceful look on his face. He can't be gone!

"Cody, please WAKE UP!" I now said with tears streaking down my face.

Still, he did nothing except lay there, motionless and lifeless.

Then an idea went in my head as I tried not to give up now. I grabbed the book out of my pocket and quickly flipped through the pages. There! My finger traced across the words, "How to revive any hurt creature." As I read through the sentences, I finally found a solution.

"If the creature had any symbol with gems in their hand, take them out at night, and lay them in underneath the moonlight when the stars come directly in front of it (Kind of like an eclipse but with stars.)" I read to myself, trying to contain my crying.

When I looked up into the sky, the strange stars were in front of the moon. It was kind of creepy, because the moon and the stars now glowed blood red, as the rest of the sky was pitch dark. Soon, the moon+starlight was now directly at the entrance of the cave.

I quickly carried Cody over and laid him down, directly underneath the light. I flipped his right hand over, revealing the symbol with the gems in it. Then, something miraculous happened. All of the gems around me started to glow blood red. That gave me attention to look at his hand. When I looked, I gasped in shock, as his gems were also glowing, as his glow started to come back.

I ran over to hover over his face, as his body started to get its light back again, and his hand moved.

As I moved back away from him to get up, I glanced down back at the page, to see yet another folded over part of the page (Oh great, what could it be this time?)

Then, that was when I knew that it wasn't as simple as just reviving Cody. My eyes caught attention to the big red words on the page that read,"Warning, on the good note, this revives the creature. On the bad note, this also makes the creature exposed to the deadliest curse that comes along with the Curse of the Stars! Normally, you are not supposed to leave out any creature with the symbols and gems exposed to the moonstarlight, because this makes them turn deadly and uncontrollable!"

"What does that mean?" I pondered as my eyes caught more movement coming from Cody as he stood up.

"Oh, Cody! You're ali-," I started but then was interrupted by a shocking discovery.

His hair was all messed up as his eyes flashed open, revealing the disturbing red glow coming from them. He started advancing towards me as his wings flashed open, and holding up his hands, which now had claws. Them, as he evilly smiled, it was revealed to me that his teeth were now all sharp (Not like a vampire's though!)

I was soon cornered as he stood in front of my way from escape.

"Oh great," I said as he jumped at me with his teeth and claws bared.

 _Author's Note: Wow! It's already the fourth chapter! Thank you so much for you guys reading through all of the other chapters, but stay tuned because more are coming!_


	5. Chapter 5: Attack of the Nerd

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 5: Attack of the Nerd_

Gwen's P.O.V

There I was, about to edge off of Mount Lovue, which was at least 3,000 feet tall. The reason why I was in that situation, I'll explain the best I could. My pet demon was about to attack me because apparently, if you try to revive anyone in the moonstarlight, they are cursed by one of the moon curses, which makes them crazy!? I don't really know. Anyways, back to me about to fall off the cliff.

Cody was coming closer to me as I had nowhere else to run. I quickly tucked the book into my pocket as he came about 3 feet away from me.

"Cody, what are you doing!?" I said as I tried to be friendly with him, but his disturbing red eyes glared deeper into my eyes.

Suddenly, he lunged at me with his teeth and claws bared. Before my arms could block him off, fell right over the cliff as I felt the rush of air blow pass me.

"Are you kidding me, I'm in this situation again!" I thought, annoyed.

Wait, can't my boots withstand the fall? I pointed my feet down as I hit the ground. My expectations were to break my legs as I hit the ground, but nothing happened. That's good to know!

When I looked up in the black sky, I saw the shadow of Cody diving down after me as he left a trail of fire behind him.

"Time to run!" my thoughts told me as my legs sprinted into the tall, jungle-like trees. While I was running, my watch beeped as the words,"Demon: Overpowered and in Rage," flashed across the screen in red words once again.

I tried to see ahead of me, but there was little, but no light except the light coming from the eclipse. Suddenly, my body was pushed off of something as I ran into a tree, causing me to fall down on the rocky ground.

"I can't see a thing," I whispered to myself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

Without warning, I saw fire erupt from one of the trees in the distance. I need to get out of here!

"Wait, I can't leave Cody without fixing him, because, he'll die, AGAIN!" my thoughts argued back with me as another tree lit on fire.

It was like a domino effect as each tree that caught on fire was inching closer to me.

Then, I saw a dark shadow walking as the trees burst in flames (the ones Cody passed) each step he took, advancing toward me. Then, my eyes caught a glimpse of his deadly red eyes stare down at my unprotected body.

"Cody! Stop this, you don't need to hurt me, and I don't really want to fight you either!" I screamed in the dark as more trees caught on fire, surrounding me.

Then, the light of the fire near me shed some light, revealing his demonic form as he came a few feet within me.

Out of nowhere, he jumped on top of me, viciously smiling as he held up his claws.

"Stop! Think about what you are about to do Cody!" I screamed as I prepared for impact.

As I stared at him, his hair was still messy, his eyes were still red, his wings were still out, his teeth were unusually sharp, his tail was swishing (Usually that's a playful/happy sign) and he was about to strike me with his claws (that he never had before!)

Then, as I waited, there was nothing happening. I felt no pain or anything. When I peered out of my eyes, I noticed that Cody was acting as if something was holding him back. His facial expressions kept on changing from mad to scared.

"Wait! The eclipse is going away," I mumbled as I noticed the red stars moving out of the way as the moon started to turn white again, causing the light to not be blood red anymore.

"Gwen!?" he mumbled in a low voice as he looked confused, but still holding up his hand as if he was about to strike.

His eyes were flashing back to blue, but I was still pinned.

"Cody! You're not going to att-"I started but was then cut off as the most unexpected thing happened.

I big, black furred wolf (with green striped fur) jumped across the air, and tackling Cody off me.

As I sat up, I noticed that the wolf completely took out Cody (Probably because Cody had no idea what was going on!)

Then, I noticed blood coming from his face. I quickly jumped up as ran over to him, but then the wolf blocked me. It's eyes were blue, and were staring down at me.

"Don't hurt me!" I swiftly said as I held my hands up to block my face.

Then, out of nowhere, the wolf turned into Duncan.

"Du-Duncan!? What happened to you?" I said in shock as I stared back at him, forgetting about Cody.

"The same thing that happened to you," he said in the same, sweet, and familiar voice from before this whole Curse of the Stars.

As we hugged, I then remembered Cody! As ran over to him, Duncan followed me.

"Get away from that thing!" he quickly shouted as he jumped in front of me, but I then pushed him out of the way.

"That thing is CODY!" I shouted back in reply as I bent down over him.

He was unconscious (Once again!) and he looked like he was in a lot of pain based on the facial expression he was giving.

"Cody, wake up, you are safe. You are not crazy anymore, and I'll not hurt you," I tried to say in a cheerful way by whispering into his ear.

Nothing, he was knocked out cold. Just to make sure, I laid my head against his chest. In response, I heard a slow beating heartbeat coming from him. Whew!

"Have you been staying anywhere," I asked Duncan as I picked up Cody, and held him in my arms. Suddenly, I was hit with the flashbacks of me holding him when I was trying to revive him.

"Hey, are you okay? Never mind, and yes, I have been staying in this cave near here," he said while smiling in my direction.

"Can you take us to it for the night, or at least for Cody to recover!?" I sweetly asked him.

I noticed his eyes move down to Cody, and then back to me. He then walked over to me.

"Fine, but only if you explain everything you know when we get there!" he said in agreement as he changed into a wolf again.

As I placed Cody on top of Duncan, a leaned against his soft fur, then hopped on.

"Take us away!" I said happily as he started to dash into the forest.

Cody's P.O.V

What happened last night? Am I still alive? I felt myself die! But then the next thing I knew was that I was on top of Gwen, about to attack her! Then, here I am, unconscious with my head hurting.

I heard voices in the distance as I peaked open my eyes, to see a top of a cave again!

"Oh no, am I still in Mount Lovue?" I frantically thought as I tried to search for something familiar.

Suddenly, Duncan's face leaned over mine, and he said, "Oh look, the demonic child is awake," in a mocking tone.

Flashbacks took over my thoughts as I remembered Duncan always being rude and mean to me, as he thought I was a joke.

"Stop teasing him!" I heard the sweet voice of Gwen echo in the distance.

Gwen! She's okay. I don't know what got over me!? Why do I keep on ending up on the wrong end of the stick in these situations? Am I just a simple person that any evil force could easily posses and take over me?

As I sat up, I glanced at my hand, which were on fire.

"Dude, your pet just tried to burn me! Are you sure we could trust him, because I don't want to wake up dead from him attacking me!" Duncan commented in a cautious voice as he turned to Gwen, which was sitting in the middle of the small cave with a blanket over her.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, and I've never done so anyways!" I argued back in a hoarse voice.

I just realized that the last time I talked was before I died, and when I was attacking Gwen. I shuddered at that last few words, trying to shake the memory away.

As I stood up, I managed to walk a few steps towards Gwen, but then collapsing into her lap.

"Cody! You need to relax and recover! You have been through a lot!" she said with a concerned and uneasy voice.

Duncan then came and sat next to us, and then put his head in his chin, like he was ready for an explanation.

"What exactly do you mean by 'a lot'?" I asked her in a suspicious tone as I stared up at her warm eyes.

She quickly turned and faced Duncan, then looked down back at me.

"Basically, you died! But I read on a page somewhere in the book that I could revive you if I placed you underneath the moonstarlight. Big mistake, but also good because you came back to life. You were then exposed to the MoonStarLight curse, which…" she started but then her words faded of as a guilty look spread across her face.

Is she hiding something from me? I have to find out what happened to me!

"Which did what?" I remarked back in a serious voice this time

'You became uncontrollably dangerous as you tried to attack me.." she quickly said, as I could tell that she regretted saying it.

"I WHAT!?" I screamed but then tried to not get too angry.

"But you didn't, because Duncan kind of accidentally tackled you and knocked you out.

"It wasn't in accident," I heard him mumble to himself, which made me annoyed.

"You know I wouldn't try to hurt you on purpose!" I said quickly in a frantic voice as Gwen smiled down at me.

"I know you wouldn't," she said in an understanding voice.

"Yeah, just wait till you find him throwing you off a cliff again!" Duncan mumbled once again, which made me finally snapped.

Out of nowhere, I was suddenly filled with rage as I lit my hands on fire and came at Duncan, punching him as hard as I could.

With shock in his face, he got up and yelled, "So you think you could attack me too you little twerp!?" as he changed back into a wolf.

We started to fight and it got brutal really quick. As he dodged my punch, he kicked me in the stomach, which caused serious pain, but my rage took over me.

As I came at him again with my fists balled and on fire, out of nowhere, Gwen stepped in the way with her eyes closed saying, "Guys, just Stop I-"but was then cut off because I completely pummeled her square in the face.

"Ahhh!' she screamed because she got burned by MY fire, and almost immediately, we stopped fighting and turned in her direction.

"Gwen!" I'm so sorry, Are you ok-" I began but was then stopped by her intense voice.

"Just LEAVE me alone Cody!" she quickly said in a harsh tone as she ran out of the cave entrance, covering her face with her hands.

 _Authors Notes: Whoa, that was some intense stuff! Enjoying my story so far!? I love that a ton of people are reading it and I just want to say Thank You So Much! More chapters are coming out soon, so stay tuned! ~YeeterSkeeterBoi_


	6. Chapter 6: Cry of the Bambino

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 6: Cry of the Bambino_

Cody's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that I just punched Gwen in the face! And that was right after I said I would never hurt her! Why do I end up in these typed of situations all the time? I need to go make it up for her.

I stared at Duncan, and then he rolled his eyes and pushed me to the ground saying, "Nice going dweeb!"

He then walked out to talk to Gwen, and I was left on the ground, pondering about what I should do next. I need to go think somewhere else than this cave! I need to be free!

My legs started sprinting out of the cave as fast as I can because I didn't want to get into anymore strife than I am already in with Duncan and Gwen. I then spread my wings out wide and took to the sky, leaving them behind me to watch.

"Don't go too far!" I heard the voice of Gwen say quickly as I flew into the puffy clouds. I then flew around underneath them, with my eyes searching the grand land below me.

"Wow, we are still on Earth!" I whispered to myself, realizing that this was no wonderland, but Earth!

That stupid curse that I released caused all of this, but why, and how? As I continued to fly in circled around the land with the cave below me, I spotted something in the distance.

When I flew closer to it, my mind realized that it was like a natural park. When I landed on the soft grass, my eyes searched my surroundings. There were big trees, causing shade on the oddly shaped big gem rocks on the ground (They looked like a bench!)

As I took a few steps, my body flew forward onto the ground as I tripped over… blue vines? As I sat up again, my eyes traced along the blue vines that all circled around a white diamond, beautiful fountain with blue sparkling water filled up in it!

"Wow, Gwen would enjoy this place!" I mumbled to myself as an idea popped into my head as I took off, back towards the cave.

Gwen's P.O.V

My face burned like crazy. I want to believe that Cody did that on accident, but this was one too many times!

Suddenly, Duncan came and sat next to me as we watched the rising sun together. He then leaned against me as he started to speak.

"Don't let him get to you!" he whispered in a sarcastic voice.

"It was an accident!" I remarked back, just for Cody's sake. I didn't want him to get in another fight with Cody again, because this is what resolves from it.

Out of nowhere, I heard a familiar voice sound from above. As I glanced up, my eyes saw Cody circling around me yelling, "Gwen! I found something that you might like!"

I then looked at Duncan really quick, then stood up to greet Cody as he swopped down, folding his wings back.

"It's a beautiful place, and I also need to talk about something with you, privately," he said in a serious voice, and then looking back at Duncan for the last part.

"It'll just be a few minutes," I said to Duncan in a reassuring voice as I let Cody grab onto my back and taking me up into the sky with me.

"Don't you dare DROP me!" I quickly said in a harsh voice, remembering what he did to me last night.

"Hey, I'm really REALLY sorry about what happened back there, it was an accident! I promise I will never do something that stupid again, and I won't let my anger control me like that again! I'm so sorry," he said in an apologetic voice, as he begged me to forgive him.

"Okay, let's just leave that behind for now," my words whispered as we started to descend down.

I soon realized where he was taking me. As we landed, I looked at the environment around me as I gasped.

"What is this place?" I said in a cheerful voice as my legs took me over to a giant gem rock that was weirdly shaped like a bench.

"I don't really know, but there is something I need to talk to you about! Do you have the book?" he asked as he came and sat next to me, his tail swishing playfully.

"Oh, yes!" I said as I pulled it out of my pocket, setting it down in my lap.

"So, I realized a few minutes ago that we are still on Earth, and all of this happened because of the curse I released," his words poured out of his mouth like he had been keeping them back.

"Maybe the curse is explained in this book" I said as I held it up.

'We need to find out a way to undo the curse before something really bad happens," he said out of nowhere as I noticed that he was hiding his hand from me.

To my suspicion I grabbed his arm to reveal his palm, and I was shocked. The purple circle had eight gems around it, and one of the gems was the same blood red color from when he was cursed.

"Does that mean you have seven days left before all of the gems are red, causing what to happen next?" I asked quickly.

"I hope it isn't what I think will happen, but we don't want to find out. We need to find out more how to undo it in the next few days though, and maybe the book gives us details on whom or what rules over this!" his words processed through my head.

I then realized that he was stressing, so I leaned next to him, feeling his warm body heat.

Suddenly, I reached into his (infinite) pockets, pulling out his candy from the challenge in New York City.

"Hungry?" I said as my hand went right next to his face, holding his candy.

I know Cody has loved candy forever, and he could never say no whenever he gets a chance to shove his face full of it.

"You got me, hehe," he awkwardly said as he began eating the big chocolate bars.

My eyes were soon notified by the weird, blue vines on the ground that lead to the white, pearly diamond fountain in the middle of this park.

"What's that?" I asked Cody as my feet took me over to the fountain with my head leaning over it, seeing the glimmering blue water.

"I don't know but the water is really pretty though! Speaking of water, do you have any, because candy makes me thirsty," he asked in a happy tone as he advanced next to me.

"Why not just drink this water, I mean it does look clean!" my words replied as he cupped his hands together and scooped up some of the water.

As he took a sip, his face expression quickly went blank, as his eyes closed.

"Is it good?" I asked him concerned, because you can never know about anything out here.

"Actually, it's the best thing I've ever drunk! In fact, it's sweeter than candy!" he expressed as he got some more to drink.

If he says it's sweeter than candy, then it must be really good.

"You stay here, and I promise I'll just be over by those trees over there. I'm going to research more in the book about how to undo the curse," I swiftly said as I walked over to the nearby trees that had shade.

"Ok, I'll just be here, drinking more of this sweet sweet sweet water," he said in kind of a crazy voice as he kept on taking several sips and scoops of the fountain water, but I wasn't too concerned for him at the moment.

As I leaned up against the tree and opened the book to a page, I read about the Curse of the Stars.

"Some of the wise people behind this are the mystical beings, called IgIg and Ivihs, and they can be found on Mount Halliwell," I read to myself as time quickly passed by.

After what seemed minutes, I looked at my watch and I realized that I've been here for over an hour!

"I better get back to Cody," my words told me as I closed the book and shoved it back into my pocket.

As I walked back in view of the main park area, I realized I didn't see Cody anywhere.

"Cody? I found more out about where we need to go and who to talk to!" I shouted out for him, but no response came.

Where could he be? As I walked near the fountain, I suddenly heard a splashing noise, which caught my attention. As I looked over into it, I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was a toddler Cody (a 4 year old and the one from Total Dramarama) sitting in the fountain, sipping water like it was more candy. His clothes shrank with him though, (Who cares about logic!) so that is good.

He still had a devil tail, horns, and wings but they were so tiny on him.

"Cody, what happened to you?" I asked quietly as my eyes stared deep into his teal eyes.

"Gwen, the water is soooooo good, try some!" he replied in a little kid's voice as he splashed in the water.

When I looked at the side of the fountain, my eyes caught attention to a golden plate covered by the vines.

When I pushed the vines to the side, the plate read, "Fountain of Youth: the more you drink, the younger you become," the words said in highlighted black and bold words.

"Oh great, nice going Cody," I said as my hands reached down for him as I picked up his light, little body.

I have to admit that he was really cute though. He was Cody, but now just really small and adorable.

"I'm a smol bean uwu," he said out of nowhere as I began to carry him over to the gem rocks.

As I sat him down, I realized that he was fingering the palm of his hand with the symbol and gems on it.

"Cody, I need you to listen to me. Do you think you could fly me back to the cave?" I asked in a patient voice, as his eyes grew wider as he held his tail and started to shake it.

"I'll try, but after you play with me!" he demanded as his face grew smug.

"No, can you take me now? You know what, just flap your wings as hard as you can, okay, and the I'll play with you!" I said in a calm voice as I placed him on my back.

Suddenly, I heard the rush of wind blow past me as I barley came off the ground, about 3 inches, before dropping back down.

"I can't Gwen, but I tried, so PLAY with me now!" he shouted in cheer as he flew around my body.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a loud growl coming from behind us. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him close to me for protection as the bush right next to us rustled, and the trees falling down behind in.

The next thing I knew, a giant thing jumped out at us, causing Cody to fly into its jaws. (He's just being held, like a dog toy, not eaten.)

 _Authors Notes: I can't believe it's the 6_ _th_ _chapter already! Thanks you so much for reading this far, and stay tuned because more are coming out really soon! Btw, I really think Cody in Total Dramarama is the cutest thing ever! ~YeeterSkeeterBoi_


	7. Chapter 7: Lunacy of the Sprite

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 7: Lunacy of the Sprite_

Gwen's P.O.V

Let's go back. I found Cody but as a 4 year old now in the Fountain of Youth. The next thing I knew, he was in the jaws of a giant beast that had jumped out at us from behind the bushes.

"AAaaa, Gwen help me!" he screamed as the jaws clamped down on him (to hold him.)

As I squinted my eyes, I realized that the beast was a Cerberus (a dog with three heads, just in case you didn't know ) But then as my eyes looked closer, it had something oddly familiar about it. Then, I heard a familiar voice.

"Spit it out OWEN!" the head with black hair said in a voice I have heard before.

Wait, Owen? What's going on? Suddenly, Cody screamed as loud as he can as fire erupted from the middle dog head's mouth, as it dropped Cody quickly.

"Aww man, it was not barbeque! What is it Izzy?" the middle head with blonde hair spoke in Owen's voice.

"It's a little devil thing!" the last head with orange hair to the right of Owen shouted in Izzy's voice.

"Noah, Owen, Izzy? Is that really you?" I asked in shock as I stood up from the ground to get a closer look.

Noah was the left, Owen was the middle, and Izzy was the right head (they were dog heads but with their hair.) But the fur color was different, it was a mix of red, dark blue, teal, white, and green colors as you went on in that order (left, middle, right,)

"Gwen! It's really you!" Owen shouted in excitement as they (Noah, Owen, and Izzy) sat down.

"Let me guess, the curse! Where have you guys been the past few days?" I asked as I bent over to pick up a angry Cody.

"We've been a little bit confused as what we are though, but my guess is that we are a Cerberus. We've been working together to find someone like you to explain what happened," Noah explained as he looked down at Cody.

"What's the little devil? It looks exactly like Cody. AAAA it's a clone!" Izzy screamed in a crazy voice as she moved one paw around.

"No no, its Cody! But he is now a 4 year old because he drank water from the Fountain of Youth over there!" I replied as my finger pointed back behind me.

"It's a doggy! What a cutie!" Cody screamed in excitement as he flew and landed on top of Noah's head, causing him to go aww!

"Basically, the "boom" on the plane was actually a curse being released which changes all of us and Earth! And I'm a Princess Warrior and Cody is a Demonsuwuowo. Also, he is my pet for some reason!" I explained as all three of them listened.

I soon realized that it was about 3 in the afternoon. Cody got bored after we kept on having conversations about what the book.

"I want to play!" he nagged on me, but I ignored him.

"Do you have any idea on how to fix Cody?" Owen asked as he stared at him pouting on the ground.

"I could only think of one solution, but the last time I tried that, it ended badly," I explained as Izzy looked confused.

"What is it! I want to find it," she shouted as she made them jump.

"Well, I have to put him underneath the eclipse that comes every night, but since he has a special symbol with gems in his hand, that means you are not suppose to leave them exposed to it, or else he would turn dangerous." I told them as Noah's eyes widened.

"Do you mean something like this?" he asked quickly as he revealed their paw, showing a yellow triangle with purple gem stones in it.

"Uh, oh. You guys have it too! Have you been staying out at night?" my words poured out of my mouth as Owen shook his head.

"No, we slept underneath a big rock last night, but we did hear some strange roars in the night though," Owen told me.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Cody started to shout at me because I wouldn't play.

"Fine! If you don't want to play, maybe they will!" he said with a suspicious little grin as he turned and faced them.

Out of nowhere, he turned red and flew into Owen, causing his eyes to turn teal with a white circle in the middle of them.  
"Woah, cool! I'm a dog now, RUFF RUFF," Owen shouted but in Cody's voice as he started to make them run towards Gwen.

"How did you do that Cody!" I screamed in shock.

I then realized that Demonsuwuowo have powers that sometimes come out. But how come he couldn't do that as him older self? Maybe because he is just a little kid right now, which gives him more power to do stuff!

"Gwen, what's going on with Owen?" Noah asked desperately as he and Izzy were both being forced to move were Cody wanted them to go.

"I think he just possessed Owen. Cody, come back out here," I tried to say in a sweet voice, but was then irritated by him not listening.

Wait, maybe I could make him stop with my watch! As I scrolled through the options, there was a "Shock," option. As I quickly tapped that, they immediately stopped, as Cody shot back into my body.

'Okay, I don't care this time, but we have to get him back to his teenager self, because he is uncontrollable right now! Can you guys help me handle him tonight after he turns dangerous?" I asked desperately as Noah nodded.

"What do we have to do?" all three of them said in unison as I held Cody in a tight grip in my arms as he squirmed around furiously.

"I need you guys to grab him immediately after he is fixed because I don't want him to hurt any of you, but you guys have to avoid the moonstarlight as well! The only downside to this is that it'll make another one of his gems to turn red, meaning we have only 6 more days left to find IgIg and Ivihs because I read from the book that they know about the curse and they can also heal him after all gems have turned red," I explained as quickly as I could as they listened very closely.

"Whatever you say, but what happens if we don't catch him?" Noah asked as he played with a flower in the grass.

"He'll be uncontrollable and dangerous! Last night when he was like that, he dropped me off a cliff, and tried to claw my face!" I told them as Izzy perked up.

"The nerd would really do that!?" she asked in shock.

"Sadly, yes! That's what happens when you creatures are exposed to the moonstarlight! We need to hurry, because all of that time I took explaining that caused time to go by fast!" I quickly replied as my hands went through Cody's hair.

When I looked up in the sky, I realized that the sun was setting! I quickly pointed for Noweizzy (Noah+Owen+Izzy) to get in the shade, but ready to grab Cody.

Right as the sky turned pitch dark again and the moon and the stars were getting closer and closer to each other, I told Cody to stay where he was.

"Do not move from this spot! You'll be your teenage self again after the light shines on you, but even if another gem turns red, I won't let it happen again. This is for your own good!" I told him, making sure that he was understanding everything.

"Okay, and I'll try not to hurt you again!" he said something that was finally not a toddler thing.

Right as the stars went in front of the moon, the blood red moonstarlight flashed onto Cody, causing him to gasp.

"What's going on right now," Izzy said as she carefully watched Cody as a blinding light flashed.

"He's fixed!" I said in a happy voice as Cody was back to his teenage self.

As he opened his eyes, the same disturbing red glow came from them as he stared right at us.

"Get ready!" I told Noweizzy as they were ready to pounce.

Suddenly without warning, Cody shot at them like a bullet as he started to attack them.

"Cody! Look over here!" I taunted him, as he looked up to jump at me with his claws out.

Noweizzy quickly shot up off the ground as they slammed their paws doen on Cody's body, causing him to scream.

I swiftly ran over right in front of him and knelt down near his face. He stared right into my eyes, causing me to feel dizzy, but I shook it off.

"There there Cody, you are healed! Now, we need to just wait a few minutes and the everything will be normal again!" I said in a sweet voice as he continued to pant.

"Guys, I think you are crushing him!" I quickly said to Noweizzy as they lifted one paw up, cayusing Cody to scream again.

"Its ok-" I started but then was cut off when Cody suddenly grabbed my hand in his sharp teeth, causing pain to shoot up my arm!

"Co-Cody, let go," I tried to say with the same sweet voice, but the pain was getting worse.

He then clamped down harder, causing me to scream, but I still didn't smack him. I understood that he didn't know what he was doing, so I didn't want to make it any worst for him. I wonder what he is thinking right now.

"Should we do something?" Noweizzy asked, looking concerned as my hand was still in Cody's teeth.

"No no, the eclipse is almost over," I said in a firm voice as I was talking to Cody.

"Come on Cody, you can get through this, now, ju-just let go of my ha-hand," my words said in his face. Suddenly, the pain was so bad that I started to cry. I usually don't like to cry in front on people, but I couldn't control it this time.

Out of nowhere, I noticed little tear drops coming from Cody's red eyes, as he too started to cry. He must've realized what he was doing. Poor Cody, it wasn't his fault he was cursed

Suddenly, as I ripped my hand from his grip, blood shot all over his face, causing his eyes to widen. Noweizzy stared at my bleeding hand as blood started to pour everywhere from the 5 inch wound.

Without warning, he jumped out from underneath them, and landing on top of me again. Seem familiar?

"Get off her!" Izzy shouted as they ran over to him, trying to push him off of me as he was trying to claw me again.

That soon caught Cody's attention, as he turned his body away from me, and faced them. Then, I couldn't believe what he did next. He evilly grinned again, as his body turned red, and flew back into Owen.

"Cody, stop!" Noah shouted at Owen, but then they started to walk out of the shade.

"Help! He's taking us into the moonstarlight! It's really cool to look at though!" Izzy shouted at me as I watched in horror as Noah and her tried to put their paws down, but Owen was the strongest of the group.

"No No!" I shouted as they went underneath it. Cody shot back at me as all of their eyes turned blood red.

Their teeth were sharp like Cody's, and they had big claws!

"Guys! I don't want to fight you!" I shouted at them as all four of them ran at me at the same time.

"A fight its going to be," I sadly thought as I pulled out both of my swords.

 _Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading this far, but more are coming! So stay tuned! Cody uwu! ~YeeterSkeeterBoi_


	8. Chapter 8: Paranormal Ambush

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 8: Paranormal Ambush_

Gwen's P.O.V

As I withdrew both of my swords from my pockets, pairs of four eyes stared at me as Noweizzy and Cody started to advance towards me. I really did not want to fight them, but at this point, I kind of had to if I wanted to be safe.

I started to sprint towards Noweizzy as I jumped on their back, clenching my swords in my hands. They suddenly jerked back, causing one of my swords to fly onto the ground, but I still held on to their multi-colored fur.

"How much longer till the eclipse is over?" I mumbled as I hit the side of Izzy's head, causing them to become unbalanced (the sword is more like a bat in this situation, not sharp.)

I heard that when you hit someone in the side of their head, it makes them unconscious, and that was my goal. When I looked to find Cody, he wasn't anywhere where I could see him. I had to knock Noweizzy out first though before I could fight him. The wound in my hand kept on spilling out blood as I continued to wave my sword around, this time knocking Noah in the side of the head, causing Owen to be the only conscious one.

He turned his head and tried to bite the sword out of my hand, but I quickly pulled it back as I jumped and swung at him as hard as I could. The good thing was that the universe was on my side at that moment, because I had successfully knocked out Noweizzy, but the bad this was that I had no idea where Cody could have been.

Based on what I saw earlier, he is trying to not attack me, or at least he knows what he was doing (because he was crying!) Also, I was in the dark again!

"Look for fire!" my words comforted me as my body walked aimlessly through the trees.

When I went to go pick up my other sword, it wasn't there! Oh great, he must've took it while I was busy fighting! Now, I was scared that my pet had a crazy powerful sword that could cut me in half in a second.

I started to run straggle along the ground as I seemed to move uphill. Where can I be? As my eyes looked back up in the sky, the stars had not even moved a bit! How long is this one going to last tonight, because if it doesn't end soon, Cody might kill me!

"I need to wrap my hand up soon, or my blood will leave a trail leading right to me," my thoughts yelled at me as I ran into something that was on the ground.

Suddenly, fire erupted from the tree right next to me, causing my surroundings to have light. When I stared down, Cody was just sitting there with my sword underneath him while he was holding his face with a scared and confused expression.

As I started to back up, his evilly glowing eyes stared up at me. I couldn't describe what I saw. It looked like he had been crying, and he was scared to come near me, maybe because he was going to hit me with my sword. But when he stared up into my eyes, he looked like the most scared person I've seen. Was he trying to keep himself under control?

He started to grab the sword as he stood up, but he had a hard time doing that.

"Cody, please don't hurt me!" I whimpered as he slowly started walking towards me with giant teardrops leaking out of his eyes.

I suddenly fell backwards into a tree, as he stood right in front of me, holding my sword right near my face. His arms were shaking so violently because he was trying not to swing at me. He started to hold it up as his eyes stared directly at my wound on my hand. Out of nowhere, he started to scream as he swung as hard as he can, but not in my direction. He actually sliced a giant trunk of a tree in half, causing it to fall over onto him! I heard a big gasp as it hit his body, pinning him to the ground.

Based on what I saw, he intended to do that because he didn't want to attack me anymore than he has already had.

"CODY!" I screamed as I ran over towards the tree, pulling half of his body out from underneath it.

When I looked up in the sky, the stars had started to move out of the way of the moon, causing the sky to turn back to its normal dark blue color. When I held his face, he opened his eyes and started to smile, as they flashed back to blue.

"I did it!" he whispered in a worn out voice as I smiled back at him.

"Yes you did!" I replied back to him in a sweet voice as I helped him out from underneath the trunk.

As he immediately sat up, he stared at my hand. I could tell that he was embarrassed from biting it.

"I'm SO sorry for biting you earlier, I couldn't control myself that well," his words burst out as he wiped the tears away from his face.

"How did you do it?" I asked him in a curious voice as we started to head back to the park with his tail swishing in the wind.

"I was really scared when all of this was happening. Its kinds hard to explain, but right as the curse come upon me, I felt as if I was locked up in a secured room, not having any control of my actions. But suddenly, when I saw everything thing that was happening, I felt as if I could break out of that room, so I started to be in control again by pushing back the VERY persuasive thoughts that came up in my head, and at one moment, it seemed as I myself was the enemy! Finally as if I had enough power, I realized that I was about to cut your head off, so I tried so hard to not swing the sword, but it was very hard. A rush of thoughts swarmed my mind as I started to scream to make them go away! The next thing I knew, the tree fell on top of me, and I was free from the room!" he explained in details as we went back into the clearing, seeing Noweizzy on the ground, sleeping.

"I kind of see what you are talking about, but that was incredible!" my words praised him as it looked as if an idea popped up in his head as he quickly flew into a tree and grabbed a leaf as big as a small dog.

He quickly tore it in half and wrapped it around my wound, like a band-aid, and it caused the bleeding to stop, so that was good! Now, I had to tell him about my plan.

"Cody, I have decided that we journey to Mount Halliwell to find IgIg and Ivihs, the beings that could help us undo the curse and heal you from the other curse! The only bad thing is that I have no idea where to go, and I also know that it'll take many days and weeks to get there, so we need to prepare a lot!" I explained as he stared at his palm, poking at the second gem that was now blood red.

"Okay, but we need to be careful at night because I don't think I could do that again, it wore me out," he said as he yawned.

I walked over to Noweizzy and tapped them, causing Noah to give a thumbs up indicating that they were okay. As I walked back to Cody, he started to mumble something.

"How come I had more powers last night? I couldn't posses people before!?" he said in confusion as he put his hand in his hair.

"I don't really know? We should start heading out though because its going to be a loooooooonnnngg time before we get to the mountain. The book said that we needed to head south, which is that way!" I pointed my finger behind us as we started to move in that direction.

"I can't wait for everything to be back to normal! I mean being a demon with fire powers is cool in all, but I miss reality," he whispered to me as I stepped over the fallen tree trunk as we began our journey.

After a few minutes, I decided to pull out the book. When I flipped through the pages, I started to read more about the journey to Mount Halliwell.

"As you keep on moving south, you'll first have to go through a graveyard that leads to a haunted mansion with many spirits in it. You have to go through it tho' to find the secret underground passage way that is somewhere in the halls of the mansion. As you follow through the passage, you'll end up on Echo Island, that has many dangerous sea creatures that lurk in the black waters," I started as Cody patiently listened as we continued walking.

"Ok, so we have to go through a spooky mansion no matter what if we want to be on the right path, right!?" he said In a confused tone, as I stared back at him and nodded.

"On Echo Island, you have to find the Hippocampus that will allow you to breathe underwater as it leads you to an special cave deep within the water, but beware of its weather controlling patterns, so you have to bring a gift to satisfy the creature because it is very particular," I said in a calm voice as I pondered at what kind of gift we could get it.

"Maybe, we could find something in the mansion!" Cody suggested as he suddenly stopped, staring down as we were at a top of a hill.

"This book is very wise! Whoever wrote it must be really smart," I told him, but he still stared down at the ground below us, causing my hands to shove the book back into my pockets.

I then realized at what he was looking at. Down below us was the graveyard, and it had purple mist all around it. When I stared at the sky above us, there was a big grey cloud that swirled around the graveyard.

"Are you ready?" I asked him as he looked scared to take another step into the death trap.

He slowly nodded as I grabbed his wrist, pulling him down the hill as I started to sprint all the way down. Right as we went on the border on the grey dirt, something didn't seem right; I couldn't see the mansion anywhere in front of me because the purple mist clouded over the area.

Cody went in first, lighting the end of his tail on fire, and the grabbed it to use like a torch. After a few steps, he started to suddenly bend over and cough.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I felt as if we were being watched.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just feeling a little bit off right now," he mumbled as he got up again, to take a few more steps before stopping.

When we cautiously walked forward, I tripped over something. As I looked down, it was a rock grave, that had words engraved in it. As I took a closer look, it said, "Cody Anderson," on it, causing me to do a double take.

When I looked up again, I saw Cody's flame a few feet in front of me. Why did he leave me? Now, I was starting to get scared as I tried to catch up to him. When I finally did, he jumped back into my body causing us to both fall to the ground.

Out of nowhere, there was a scream coming from the distance, which made Cody scream as well. Then, the most disgusting thing happened next. When I stared down at his pants, I realized that he had peed himself.

"Cody, EW!" I shouted at him as my hands threw him off of me.

"So-Sorry, I feel woozy right no-now," I tried to say as he stood up and stared back at me.

Suddenly, I heard a thudding sound coming from in front of us, as it was getting closer. Out of nowhere, a long, ghostly white hand shout out of the mist as grabbed Cody's ankle, causing his fire to go out as he fell to the ground.

"Help MEEEEE," he screamed as he was quickly dragged into the mist at lightning speed.

"Oh no, what do I d-"I started but was then cut off as something hit me in the side of my head, causing me to fall unconscious, leaving me unprotected in this graveyard.

 _Authors Notes: What's going to happen next? OooHoooOO! More chapters are coming out soon, so stay tuned! ~YeeterSkeeterBoi_


	9. Chapter 9: The Haunting

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 9: The Haunting_

Cody's P.O.V

There I was, being dragged into the mist like a doll. Even worst, I just embarrassed myself in front of Gwen from peeing in my pants! Okay, maybe being dragged away from a mysterious thing is worst.

Maybe I was allergic to the mist or something because I keep on coughing as I am feeling woozy. Also, I don't have an Epipen, so if something happens, I'll faint!

"Where are you taking me!" I screamed as I tried to look behind myself to see the person but the mist was everywhere so I couldn't see!

Suddenly, my body crashed into a wall as I started to free fall. Where in the world am I? Out of nowhere, I hit the hard ground, which sent shock throughout my body. As I quickly moved my hands around, I felt… carpet? I don't really know where I am right now? Then, I heard a voice next to me.

"Hello, demon!" it whispered in a high pitched voice as it picked me up.

I tried to light my tail on fire as a torch but for some reason, I couldn't! Out of nowhere, I started to cough like crazy as more mist filled the air, but this time, it was orange.

Suddenly, something stabbed my arm, and it felt like a needle!

'There there, your lights will be out soon!" it said in a voice I couldn't describe.

"Why ar-are you dddoo-doing this?" my words tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper.

My body was suddenly thrown onto a wooden slab, as metal circles strapped around my limbs and legs. Then, I felt a cool hand touch my arm as they held it in place. Then, another needle went into my skin, as I tried to scream, but again, for some reason I couldn't.

"Stop trying," it quickly mumbled as I heard it pick up something heavy.

The next thing I knew, something got slammed into the top of my head, and then it clamped down in my hair. Suddenly, I felt really dizzy as something shocked my head. When I held up my hand in front of my eyes, it started to quickly change colors. Then, I saw Gwen walking over to me.

"Gwen!" I shouted but then was shocked again, causing Gwen to disappear.

"It's working! I just need to find it!" the thing screamed as it walked in front of me.

I don't know if I was hallucinating or what, but the thing had black pony tails, but it then pressed another button, which then shocked my head a lot, blurring my vision. I started to randomly have hallucinations of different things, like I was falling through the sky, and then being back on the plane.

"Just one more needle," it mumbled as it stabbed another needle, but this time, I into my forehead (Guys, I'm okay, I'm not dead.)

When she pushed down on the plunger, it caused me to scream as if I was being stabbed. The next thing I knew, I started to fall into a deep sleep as I was left out unprotected with the unknown person doing experiments on me!

Gwen's P.O.V

I heard a voice shout my name as I quickly shot up from lying down on a cold, hard ground. How did I get here? Oh right, I got whacked in the head the same way I hit Noweizzy. Wait, where's Cody? Oh no, he can't be away for a long time!

I looked around and noticed that I was in a small room surrounded by stone and moss. There was a little light coming from up above, so I used it to flip through the book. As I reread the rules for being away from Cody, it said, "This won't happen if you are within 200 feet of them."

As I looked at my watch, it said, "Demon has been away from you for: 0 minutes," and that gave me relief.

That means he must be somewhere close to here. I have to find him first before we can find the tunnel.

"Cody!?" I shouted as I stood up, trying to find a door, but there was none.

I dragged my hand along the wall, as my legs took me around the small area. Suddenly, my hand felt a button, and as I pressed down on it, my body started to free fall through the ground (it was probably a trap door!)

I soon crashed into carpet flooring. As I stood up and brushed off my clothes, my eyes noticed torches in the wall, giving off light. I soon realized that I was in a hallway with red carpet, and stone walls with several paintings of every cast member (it was really creepy!)

As my legs started taking me down through the hall, I suddenly had a weird feeling that someone was watching me. My eyes stared at the paintings as I continued to walk to the end of the hall way, when out of nowhere, I heard something shake.

As I turned around, the picture of Sadie was shaking violently. I quickly walked up in front of it as it continued to shake, and then suddenly stop. When I leaned in to get a closer look, something suddenly jumped out at me, causing me to fall backwards onto the ground.

"Get out of our mansion!" the ghost yelled as it came out of the painting.

When I took a closer look, I realized it was Sadie, but as a ghost! She looked the same except instead of feet, she had a ghost tail (Not an actual tail, but how ghosts look when they legs, just look at a picture.) She was also a ghostly white color.

"Sadie?" I asked as I stood back up, but she pushed me back down.

"No Gwen, I'm here to protect our mansion from any trespassers!" she shrieked as she flew up into a chandelier as rocking back and forth on it.

"I need to find someone, have you seen Cody anywhere?" I asked in a calm voice as I continued to go past her.

"Ummmmm, he's not in the lab!" she said in a guilty voice as if she knew where he was.

Out of nowhere, I heard his scream coming from the hall way behind Sadie, as she blocked it. How do I fight a ghost when my swords go right through her?

"Sadie, I have to get him, because we need to find something in your mansion," I told her in a serious voice, but she still blocked the way.

"No Gwen, we need Cody for our plan!" she said in a creepy voice as she turned invisible.

Suddenly, paintings were flying off the wall, and hitting me as I ran down the hall, following Cody's scream. Then, the carpet out of nowhere bunched up, causing my feet to trip over it, as I fell to the ground. I quickly made my body turn around as my hands reached for my swords ready to slice anymore solid items that were thrown at me.

When a big chair suddenly came at me, I sliced it in half as I threw myself back up. I had to go rescue Cody! What did she mean by that they needed him for their plan? Then, another scream echoed throughout the halls as I continued to sprint down them.

When I was in view of a room with light flashing out of the doorway, I skidded my body on the ground as a door started going down. I actually made it under before it closed all the way.

"Cody!" I shouted as I saw what was going on.

There he was, strapped onto a wooden slab with clamps around him to keep him from moving. His eyes were spinning in circles (like that time in the confessional after he was attacked by a dingo in World Tour) as his mouth hung open.

There were several needles sticking in his arm and one was in his forehead. When my eyes looked at his head, there was this big metal thing clamped on it, while there were clear wires coming from the back of it that led to a TV and a glass vile. Then, there was someone in a black cloak holding a switch with a button on it.

"Ugh, wrong memory, I have to find it sometime," it mumbled in a voice I've heard before.

Suddenly, she pressed the button, which caused Cody's body to shake violently as the helmet sent out an electric shock throughout his body.

As I tried to get closer to him, the thing turned around and took of its hood, revealing black pony tails and pink shorts.

"Katie!" I shouted as she walked over to me and hit me in the head with a glass vile, causing me to fall backwards.

"No Gwen, we NEED Cody for the big Revolution!" she said out of nowhere as she kicked me into a big cage that was on the ground.

As it shut, I tried to open it, but when my hands wrapped around the bars, I got electrocuted. What revolution was she talking about? I watched in pain as she walked back over to the TV screen. When I got a closer look at the screen, it suddenly changed to a memory I've seen before!

"Finally!" she screamed in excitement as she grabbed another remote with a different button on it.

On the screen, it showed Cody watch as his cursed form was walking over to me with my sword. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the cursed Cody swung the sword right at me this time, actually hitting me! Then, Cody started to scream in real life as on the screen, he grew very angry as tears streaked down his face.

His cursed form turned and looked at him as he (Cody) ran at him as they started to fight in the memory.

"It's time!" Katie screamed as she pressed on the button, causing something unexplainable to happen.

On the screen, (both Cody's were touching each other) there was a big flash as they both fused together! Cody's body in reality shook so much; he actually started to throw up all over himself (Gross.)

Then, there was a red liquid coming through one of the clear wires, into a glass vile. She then put something into it, causing it to change colors. Next she put it into a needle and walked back in front of Cody.

"Welcome to the Revolution!" she said in a sincere voice as she pressed it into his wrist, and pushed the plunger.

I watched in horror as the liquid went into his wrist, as he stopped shaking. Suddenly, out of nowhere, fire erupted from his hands as he burned the wooden slab. After he was free, he ran at Katie, and threw her to the ground.

After that, he shouted, "Gwen!" and ran at me and slid right in front of me.

"It's electric," I told him, but he looked at me and smiled.

"I've been shocked a lot already today, so what will one more even do! Besides, I'll take any damage to save you!" he said in an angelic voice as he burned the bars, creating a hole for me to crawl out of.

Wow! He would actually get shocked just to save me! Maybe he is worth dating. Wait, no. I can't fall in love with him now, not at least until we undo the curse..!

As I stood up, Katie got back up and started to come at us with a flaming sword (I have no idea where she got that from!)

"Gwen, we have to find the tunnel, and FAST," he told me in a angelic voice again as he reached out for my hand as he started to pull me along with him as we ran out of the lab.

It felt so nice to be back with him again, but I remembered that thought from before. Katie continued to run after us as he went behind me and started to pick me up as we went airborne. Suddenly, more paintings were being thrown at us, and one hit Cody in the head, causing us to crash onto the carpet again.

"Get him Sadie!" Katie shouted as Sadie came out of the walls and quickly picked him up.

"CODY!" I screamed as I chased after her as she threw him into the wall, making him scream.

When my eyes glared at her, I saw a hole through her transparent body. It was the tunnel! I quickly ran and picked up Cody again as I tried to go into the tunnel without the two BFF'S noticing, but unfortunately, they did.

Katie threw the sword at my head, but Cody quickly blocked it with his hands (he caught it in between them.)

When we quickly started to crawl into the tunnel, Cody somehow made lava mold, blocking the entrance after we went in. But right before that, I heard Katie shout something random.

"It's okay Sadie, it'll take effect eventually! Then the Revolution will begin and HE will rule the land!" she told Sadie in a creepy voice.

After we crawled a few meters, I turned around to see him bending over. He looked worn out from whatever torture happened to him back there.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened back there?" I said in a concerned voice as my fingers brushed through his hair as he looked back up.

"There were many needles being injected into me for some reason. I think she was doing experiments on me for an unknown reason. Then, there was this device on my head that made me have hallucinations as it also shocked me. From that, I kept on having weird dreams of past memories, and after each one, I wlould get shocked. It was TORTURE!" he said in a scared voice as he put his hands over his face.

Poor Cody, he must've been through a lot. He looked like he was shook (I'm sorry) from the memories, especially after the one where he actually hit me with my sword.

"It's okay, nothing happened from it, come on, we need to get going and find Echo Island!" I told him in a sweet voice as I patted his head.

For a second, when he looked up, I swear that I saw the both of his eyes turn red, and then back to teal. Why would that happen when we were inside a tunnel? Maybe the craziness got to me.

Cody's P.O.V

Whatever Katie put into me was causing pain in my head. I kept on hearing voices, voices, voices whisper to me as we continued to crawl through the tunnel. Should I tell Gwen? No, it might scare her. But I'm scared! What is happening to me? When I looked down at my hands, I realized that I had claws again!

"No no no! This can't be happening!" my thoughts screamed as my vision was flashing red.

But nothing happened. Am I truly going crazy? Was it the experiments!? Why is this happening to me?

I can't hurt Gwen anymore; I was in love with her! I'm scared now, I can't even trust myself!

As I looked back up at her, she was looking straight into my eyes as they flashed red for a second.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice, but I quickly shook my head.

Suddenly, I lost consciousness as I slipped into the dark area of my dreams. My eyes quickly searched around for someone, but then I started to crumple to the ground.

The pain hurt so much. What is happening to me!?

"Hello Cody, it looks like it is time for you to join the Revolution," a mysterious but deep voice sounded from behind me as I awoke back up from consciousness.

"Cody! Are you alright!" Gwen's voice said as she sounded worried.

"Yes, everything's okay, I think the electrocution messed something up with my head," I mumbled as my body sat back up.

No, everything was not okay! I was turning back into my cursed form while I was hearing strange voices in the back of my mind.

"What is happening to me?" I thought once again as I continued to follow her again into a bright light from up ahead.

 _Authors Notes: Okay, I know it's been a few days, but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it! Wow, I wonder what's going on with Cody!? More chapters will be coming out soon, so stay tuned! ~YeeterSkeeterBoi_


	10. Chapter 10: Advice from the Enemy

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 10: Advice from the Enemy_

Gwen's P.O.V

My body continued to crawl through the dirt tunnel as Cody trailed behind me. It's been about 3 hours since we've been in here. As I turned back around to look at Cody, he was holding his hands over his face like he was in pain. What did the electrocution do to him? Did is mess with his head?

When I looked back in front of me, I saw a bright light coming through the hole. As I went and peeked out of it, I realized that we were coming out of a bush, but when my eyes looked onto the ocean, there were big waves crashing everywhere! Then a thought hit me as I gasped.

"Cody! We forgot to bring a gift for the Hippocampus!" I told him, but he only perked up a little bit.

He looked worn out. Suddenly, I yawned, which caused me to think,"When was the last time we've slept?"

"Yeah, maybe we should not go out there until we find something! Hey, I'm really not feeling well right now, I think I need some rest," he mumbled as put his hands down to his lap as his tail stopped moving.

Seriously, his he okay? Why would he hide something from me, he obviously likes me! I'm tired myself, so we should probably rest.

"Okay, but if something happens to you, like if you are sick, just wake me up!" I calmly told him as I started to curl up as I laid my head down on my arms as a pillow.

After a few minutes of closing my eyes, I peered out of them to make sure Cody was alright. I saw him lying down like me, but he was whispering to himself for some reason. I hope he isn't having any problems!

"Cody, you know if you have any problems, you can tell me!" I whispered as another yawn escaped my mouth.

"Of course, Gwen," he quietly replied after a hesitation.

Geez! I better get some rest now. My eyes slowly closed as the minutes passed by.

Cody's P.O.V

I decided to get some rest because that would've probably got rid of the voices and the pain in my head. As I drifted off, I awoke in the same black place from before. I heard voices from the distance, which was the blackness. Suddenly, I had claws again.

"Who's doing this to me!" I screamed in an insane voice as my hands waved around in the steady air.

Out of nowhere, I was suddenly being lifted by some wind (I have no idea where it came from) as it carried me into the pitch dark. Then, I was set down again, but it seemed that I was not alone.

"Nothing's wrong Cody, everything is perfect!" the same voice sounded from behind me as I swiftly turned around, to see nothing.

Am I losing my mind! How could someone talk to me if they are not physically there!?

"Wh-who are you!?" I frantically said as I went down to my knees, shouting in every direction.

"I'm a friend, not a foe, and I'm here to help you," it said in a friendly voice as I stared into its direction.

I don't trust a thing that it says. After all, it's caused me pain and makes me my cursed form, which I do not LIKE! Suddenly, my eyes were flashing red again, so I started to insanely scream.

"Stop IT STOP IT!" I screamed at the thing as my hands held my head as I lowered it to the ground.

"Cody, it's okay, this is supposed to be happening!" it replied as it became louder, trying to calm me down.

No, this is not okay. I can't tell or hurt Gwen anymore; I just want to be normal and unbothered. But OF COURSE I have this problem and it haunts me everywhere I go. Then, I heard something pop in my mouth as I felt around sharp teeth.

"I don't care who you are or what you are, but stop MESSING WITH ME!" my words screamed as I started to rock back in fourth, holding my legs together.

Panic went throughout my mind as the whole thing unraveled. I can't let it take control of me again; I must hold my sanity together!

"Just chill out Cody. You are a normal person! It seems that you have a problem of your own, and I'll help you with it!" it calmly said as I looked up from my hands.

"Wha-what do you mean!?" I mumbled as I tried to pull myself together from getting out of control, but it was really hard.

"It seems that you and your friend have seem to forget to bring the Hippocampus a gift to satisfy it, and I have a gift for you, but I need you to trust me," it said as I started to stand up from my sitting position.

I could feel myself slowly losing my mind, but I was still holding onto my sanity. Should I trust it. No, I should not. It is causing me to go through this torture!

"I don't trust you," I quickly mumbled as my body began to crouch like an animal (furry boi.)

"Fine, but I'll just wait a little longer. Anyways, I suggest that you give the Hippocampus something that you already own. I heard that it likes items that have emotional pasts to them, especially torturous pasts!" it said in a persuasive voice as I started to think.

What items do I have that have that!? Out of nowhere, needles suddenly popped into the air magically (So the thing can do magic!) So, it's suggesting the needles that were put into me from the mansion,, wait, why do I even still have them?

"I'm here to help you friend! What do I have against you?" it calmly said as I stopped thinking and looked into the distance.

"First off, I don't even know who you are! Second, you change me and cause pain!" I screamed unexpectedly as I was getting angry.

"You'll soon find out, but I need you to calm down. You will soon respect yourself!" it randomly said as I tried to keep myself together, but I couldn't.

Out of nowhere, I made fire erupt everywhere around me as I screamed bloody murder. I couldn't contain myself anymore, but at least Gwen wasn't here!

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" my words shouted as I began to break down into crying all over myself.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake like an earthquake. I quickly stood up to gain balance, but my body fell back down.

"Well, take my advice and it'll help you! Soon enough, you'll trust me and you will be grateful for being cursed! I'll be watching you!" the thing quickly said as a bright light flashed everywhere.

I suddenly shot up, resulting it hitting my head into Gwen's, causing her to scream. I quickly looked around, but I soon realized that we were back in the tunnel. It took a second to process everything, but then I gasped as I realized what just happened.

"Are you okay!?" I frantically said as I felt something cold against my face.

When my hand went up to my face, I realized that I've been crying in reality!

"Yes, but more importantly, ARE YOU OKAY!?" she asked me in a panicked tone.

I quickly glanced down at my hands, just to be relieved that there were no claws. I then stared right back into her eyes; she truly looked worried.

"I'm fine, I don't know why you keep asking me that," I replied as I shook dirt off my shirt.

"It- it's just that you've seemed worried lately. I woke up to you screaming and crying everywhere, I honestly thought that you were having a heart attack! I then was shaking you to wake up for about 5 minutes, you wouldn't wake up which made me panicked! Then, when you woke up, you accidentally hit me in my head, but at least you are awake now!" she explained as I was rubbing my arm, trying not to give any hint of what was happening.

"I was just having a really bad dream, where you, uhh, died!" I quickly mumbled as I started to wipe any tears off my face, but she didn't look too convinced.

"You know you could tell me anything! I promise no matter what it is, I'll be by your side!" she sweetly said as she suddenly grabbed my hands and held them.

As I started to blush, I remembered that cursed image of me biting her, and her ending up having a 5 inch wound (I know that is way too big!) I can't tell her, not yet at least. Maybe I should when we are in a peaceful place, and not in a dirt tunnel. I cannot hurt her anymore!

"Gwen, I'm find, I would never hide anything from you…" I replied back, trying not to sound guilty, but she seemed convinced this time.

"Okay, but we need to still decide on what to give the Hippocampus, I have nothing to give!" she said as the thought of the needles popped into my head.

Should I really go off of the advice from the thing that has done so much to me? Maybe it's worth a shot.

"Maybe, we could give it th-the needles…" I mumbled as I dug around in my pockets, pulling the three out.

Her facial expression gave off that she was confused.

"Why the needles that were used by Katie?" she slowly asked as I quickly glanced at my hands which had claws again, which were still in her clasp.

AI started to panic. She would definitely know that something's up if I pull my hands away from her, what should I do?

"Uhh, hmm, I heard that Hippocampus's like things with emotional pasts to them, and after that experience, I would never go towards needles again," I quickly stated as my panicked thoughts washed over my mind.

As she nodded, she began to slowly look down at her hands, but I shouted, "Wait, Gwen, we should probably go now!"

Since I said that, I pulled my hands back to help me crawl again, which I thought was a nice save! She soon crawled after me as we came out of the bush. When I looked up, my eyes noticed that the sky had purple, swirling clouds right above us. As I stood up, my eyes scanned the area.

The grass was light green, and there were palm trees with pink leaves. Then, I realized that the waves were pitch black! I held the needles firmly in my hand as a strong breeze blew past us as she suddenly grabbed my hang AGAIN, pulling me along with her.

Is she starting to like me? She would've never done this before everything happened! I like her too, but we can't date until everything is fixed, especially my problems! We soon went to the edge of the island, and I stared into the black waters. I couldn't see anything in it; I wouldn't want to get lost in it though. But then I saw a glimpse of a bright yellow light coming from it, I stared at it for so long.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, unbearable pain suddenly hit my head as it caused me to collapse into the waters!

"CODY!" Gwen shouted as my body fully submerged into the blackness.

What was going on now? I couldn't breathe, and I was about to drown if I didn't pull my body to the surface soon. It felt as if I was having a heart attack! Could this be the Thing's doing? Why did I keep on having pain in my head? Maybe it was from all of that electrocution!

I couldn't swim up because I soon realized that my hands were shaking for some reason! I felt my whole body go deeper and deeper into the ocean, as I was losing breath.

"I can't breathe! Oh HELP ME!" I frantically thought as I began to choke on water.

Suddenly, something picked me up and started pulling me up to the surface. Out of nowhere, my body was thrown into the sky as I landed onto the island grass, gagging up water as Gwen ran over to me.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" she shouted at me as I looked back up at her, seeing the shocked expression spread across her face.

"Felt I, everywhere pain," my words mumbled, not making any sense.

"I know what happened! You were foolishly looking at the Agofish!" a voice erupted from the sky.

As I glanced up, there was a big shadow of a big sea monster staring back down at us!

 _Author's Notes: Chapter 10, now we are in the double digits! Thank you so much for reading this far into the story, and stay tuned because more chapters are coming out soon! ~YeeterSkeeterBoi_

 _Btw, Merry Christmas everyone!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Ocean of Darkness

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 11: The Ocean of Darkness_

Gwen's P.O.V

My eyes stared up at the humongous creature as it stared back down at us. When the sun finally came into its view, I got to see its whole body. (Search up what a Hippocampus Mythology looks like!) It had hazel eyes as its teal scaled glimmered the sunlight's reflection. It was about 50 feet tall, and its tail was sticking out of the water from behind it, and it also looked like 30 feet tall.

"What is an Agofish?" Cody finally stood up and said as he stared back at it too.

"It is a fish that lures its prey with its yellow light that paralyzes the prey if looked at. If I wasn't there to save you Cody, you would've drowned!" it spoke in Bridgette's voice as she lowered her head down to us.

"Bridgette, its you! We need your help to bring us down to an underwater cave!" my words spoke in relief as I walked over to pet her head.

Her fins were also a blonde color, like how her hair was. When I looked back at Cody, he slowly walked over next to me as if he was scared to come towards her. After all, he did almost drown, so maybe that was it. He's been acting weird lately ever since the haunted mansion and I need to find out what it is!

"Bridgette, our book said that we had to give you a gift!? We have something to give you but you need to give us the ability to breathe underwater because we have to find a cave," he slowly asked as he reached his hands into his pockets and pulled out the three needles and showed it to her.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes for a few seconds like she was meditating. Cody started to lower his hands but then her hazel eyes flashed open again as she replied.

"Oh, these have been used in an extremely torturous past (hums) oh, and it involved Cody!" she replied in her sweet voice as we both listened.

"Umm, yeah, so are you going to take them," Cody asked in a confused voice as he walked closer to me.

"Just go throw them into the hole over there!" Bridgette replied as her fin pointed to a giant hole laced over in gold and blue symbols that was near the water on the sand.

When he flew over there, he dropped them into it, and then out of nowhere, a humongous wave of water sprouted out of it (like a geyser.) Due to that, Cody was startled and flew back into the ground.

"We need you to somehow make us able to breathe underwater," my words explained as I walked over to Cody to help him up.

"Okay, I got the exact thing!" she replied as a big breeze pushed us into the water.

Startled, my body started to splash around, but I then realized that there was a big bubble around my head that gave off light so that we could see. As I looked around in the black waters, I saw a tail swishing around in front of me. Then out of nowhere, there was a big wave of water that came crashing into our bodies as it pushed us farther into the water.

I soon realized that Bridgette has jumped into the water right next to us, which caused the big wave.

"Cqky, lfts sjoy tughetr (Cody, let's stay together)," my words said, but I realized that you couldn't really talk underwater.

Since I couldn't communicate with him, I decided to grab his hand and pull him along with me as we searched for the cave.

Cody's P.O.V

I hadn't heard the voice for a long time, and the last time was the dream. What does it mean that it'll be watching me? Will it forever haunt me!? Never mind that, we need to find the underwater cave because that supposedly leads us to out next location. Wait, Gwen never read what to do after we go in it!? I guess that we have to read more when we go in it.

When I turned around to look at Gwen, I suddenly felt her hand grip my hand as she pulled me lower into the water, causing me to panic. For some reason now, I don't like water. Probably since my powers involve fire… or maybe that I don't want to drown again! I don't like being able to communicate underwater because what if something important is going on and we have to warn each other about it.

As we went deeper into these mysterious waters, all I could see was a rocks at the bottom of the water, and guess what they had in them, gems (so the moonlight could come down here too!?) That thought made me uncomfortable, but we continued to swim past them. I suddenly realized that the rocks were in a line, like a trail! As my finger tapped Gwen's shoulder, I pointed at the unusual environment as this time; I pulled her along with me.

Who would've guessed that I would be holding hands with Gwen? I wouldn't ever imagine this happening before the event. I guess I'm really lucky being her pet! That means I get to spend time with her, like this time. But of course I have to be careful because you know why.

When we kept on swimming alongside the trail, there was a light zapping in the distance. As we got closer, it started to come at us. When my eyes got a closer look, it was an eel! I can't get electrocuted AGAIN!

My hands quickly alerted Gwen as I began to swim as fast as I could away from it while holding her hand. When I looked past my shoulder, I saw more eels coming after us! We have to find the cave, and fast. Suddenly, I spotted it! It was a few feet away from us, but the problem was the entrance size. It was only big enough to fit one person at a time through it.

"Cqky, ypu gq frst (Cody, you go first)," I heard her mumble.

I think she means for me to go first into it. Bu that means if I don't hurry, she will get shocked! The last time she was attacked by eels was in Jamaica! I hesitated as we went closer to it, with the eels right behind us. But she motioned her hands for me to quickly crawl into it, so I guess she insists on me going first.

As I started to quickly crawl in, the unexpected happened. My bubble popped halfway through it! I suddenly went into panic as I started to lose my oxygen. What should I do!? Bridgette was nowhere near us, and even if she was, we were way too deep for her to bring me up to the surface in time!

As my eyes quickly looked around, I saw that Gwen was getting shocked! I have to save her! My body swiftly backed out of the small space as I went towards Gwen. Her eyes widened as she saw that I did not have a bubble. My eyes quickly flashed, but nothing happened, and my vision was still normal. Out of nowhere, my hands started to quickly grab the eels off of her as I threw them behind me.

I could feel my heard beating in my own chest has there was a ringing in my ears. I started to suddenly feel light headed as I was starting to drown! Gwen noticed what was going on and quickly shoved me through the hole. When we finally got in, I started to choke in the water. I can't die AGAIN! Suddenly, I noticed that at there was a surface in the cave! But I was unable to move my body because I went into shock. Before I blacked out, I felt Gwen swiftly pull me up out of the water and put me on the cave ground.

I awoke in the same dark place. So I'm guessing that every time I sleep, I come to this mysterious place. I was fully transformed as I sat criss-cross on the ground, waiting to wake up again.

"Wow, that was a close one," the voice exclaimed from behind me as I continued to stare down at the black ground.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, I just want to wake up again," I mumbled in a harsh tone as I calmed myself down from everything that just happened.

My thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to process everything that happened back there. I just realized that Gwen keeps on saving me! Am I really not that strong, and I'm just a wimp that relies on someone else to save me!?

"No Cody, you know when you are transformed, you could've done so much stuff back there like quickly go back up to the surface in less than a second, and then go back down to save Gwen. Your powers get stronger and stronger each hour of ever day!" to explained as I looked in its direction.

How could it read my thoughts? Oh wait, this is my mind, duh.

"Whatever you say, but I'm never transforming again in front of Gwen, and you can do nothing to change my mind," I mumbled as I still sat in the same position.

"Okay, but if you ever need to change, just close your eyes for 5 seconds and think of the moonlight! I have granted you the power to do that!" it replied as the dark started to become light.

I suddenly opened my eyes as I saw Gwen staring back into them. The expression of relief washed over her face as she stood up.

"You're alive!" she happily said as she reached out her hand to help me up.

Out of nowhere, when I stood up, she suddenly grabbed me and hugged me as tightly as she could. So now, this time she hugs me. Having the chance, I did the same back, and she allowed it.

"Thank you for saving my life again the second time!" I whispered in an grateful voice as she grabbed the book out and sat on the cave ground.

As my eyes scanned the area, I realized that we were in a small space in the cave that could probably only fit three people. At least we had oxygen. The top of the cave was about 6 feet tall, and good for that because I'm really small (smol boi (^∇^) .)

But I then realized that there was no way out besides going back into the black waters.

"Um, Gwen, where do we go next?" I asked her as she flipped through the pages.

"After going into the cave, you have to crawl through the tunnel in it," she read aloud, but when we looked around, there was no tunnel!

Um, maybe it was blocked up over time. I mean, that book could've been written like, a few decades ago.

"Okay, what's next?" I asked as my body sat down right next to her.

When I did that, she smiled at me as I leaned against her. She is actually letting me do this! Maybe she is starting to like me because she has been holding my hands and hugging me!

"When you get out of the tunnel, you'll end up in Revealious Forest. The forest is like a never ending labyrinth, and the only way to get out is by telling your deepest darkest secrets to each other! After that, you'll then be taken to a jungle where the majestic Yale immortal awaits to give you the challenge before you can journey on," she continued as my heart dropped.

Deepest darkest secrets, I have those. I can't tell her about everything that's happing inside my mind right now! I wonder what secrets she'll have, but what am I going to do!?

Suddenly, there was a loud roar that echoed into the cave, as it came from the surface of the water. It sounded like Bridgette! Out of nowhere, I started to hear a rush of water coming towards our cave. The next thing we knew, the water suddenly started to rise up to our feet.

"The water is rising! We have to get out of here by finding the hole!" Gwen shouted in a gasp as we quickly went to the cave wall.

After searching for a long time, when the water got up to my shirt, I realized that we were going to have to end up breaking the wall for the tunnel! I'm not strong enough to do that, and Gwen can't break it open with her swords!

"Transform," the voice whispered in my mind out of nowhere.

Not in front of Gwen! I can't do that to her. But if we also don't do anything, we're going to both end up dead due to the rising water. When it got up to our necks, I stared and looked into her eyes, I realized that she started to cry.

"I know you can be revived, but I can't. I don't want to die like this!" she whispered in a sad voice as she closed her eyes and suddenly grabbed my hand in the water.

I have to transform! That made up my mind. I know I said I was never going to do it, but in this situation, I have to do it to save Gwen! Before it went over our mouths, I started to speak.

"It's okay Gwen, everything will be okay," I told her as the water went over us completely.

Her grip was tight on my hand as I tried to pull away.

"Okay okay okay, I'm doing this," I thought as I closed my eyes for five seconds and pictured the deadly red light that flashed from the moon.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that my vision was red and I was fully transformed. When I stared back at Gwen, I realized that her eyes were fully closed as her mouth was wide open in the water.

 _Author's Notes: That was an intense chapter! More chapters are coming out soon so stay tuned and have a wonderful New Years! ~YeeterSkeeterBoi_


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Exposed

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 12: Secrets Exposed_

Cody's P.O.V

The whole cave was filled with water now. There was no oxygen anywhere, and no escape. My eyes quickly looked at Gwen to find her with her eyes closed and her mouth open, sending bubbles into the water.

I was in control, so that was good! How am I going to make a hole now?

"C'mon Cody, use your powers! Just put your hands up against the wall and feel the energy!" the Voice echoed throughout my mind as I followed what it told.

I quickly put my hands up and closed my eyes, feeling energy surge throughout my hands. What are all of my new powers? Wait, I can't stay in this form forever. Suddenly, my body was blown back as my eyes opened to see a bright red light shoot through the wall. The hole was as big as sewer hole (gross.) Suddenly, we were starting to get sucked into it as the water started rushing through.

My hands reached out for Gwen as I held her close to me as the water took us up.

"We're almost out of oxygen!" my thoughts screamed as I saw a light coming up from above us.

Out of nowhere, the water carried us out of the hole, causing us to fly through the air and slam into the ground. I landed right next to Gwen, causing my thoughts to rush. As my body leaned over her, I listened for her breathing, but I couldn't hear any.

"CPR!" the voice told me as my hands went on top of her chest, and began giving her CPR.

After a few seconds, she suddenly coughed up water as she moaned in pain. She was going to be okay!

"Gwen," I whispered in a raspy voice, which was weird because my voice normally doesn't sound like that.

Her breathing started to go at a steady pace as my red eyes started to look around at the surroundings. The weird thing was that the forest we were in looked exactly like the forest on Wawanakwa Island, except that there was thick fog everywhere and everything looked mysterious. When my eyes got back to the water (which was now a geyser,) I realized that there was another hole that was inches away from our hole.

Are you kidding me! Where was that other hole's entrance!? My eyes went back to Gwen, as I stared at her wound on her hand. Suddenly, I got the urge to make some more blood spill. WAIT! NO! I have to stay in control. Out of nowhere, I grabbed her arm and held it with a tight grip with both of my hands.

"Gwen, wake up!" my voice once again whispered as she began to moan again, and then I realized why she was doing that.

When I looked back down, I realized that my claws had begun pushing into her skin, leaving six red circles along her arm! I quickly dropped her arm and began to quickly back away from her. I have to change back! Suddenly, she started to sit up, which caused me to panic and quickly jump up into a tall tree.

My eyes watched from behind the giant dark green leaves as she stood up and rubbed her eyes. She looked so beautiful, even though we were just in water. She doesn't understand how much I love her! But she likes DUNCAN! Ugh, how that infuriates me! Suddenly, I noticed that she glanced up at where I was, which caused me to yelp (I do not know why I did that!)

And then, I realized that where my hands were, fire erupted from the bark! Gwen can't see me like this, and… I can't go by her because I don't know if I could keep in control. As I closed my eyes, questions showered throughout my mind as I continued to sit on the hidden branch.

"How do I change back!?" I frantically asked the Voice, which took a few seconds to reply back.

"It goes naturally! Just wait. You are in your strongest form right now, so I don't understand why you wouldn't want to stay in it!" it replied, but it already knew my answer.

"Go attack that girl!" one of my thoughts screamed as I then realized something.

All of that testing, all of the needles caused me to have the Voice and to transform like this without the moonstarlight! Also, what is the Revolution!? Katie and Sadie kept on mentioning that whenever I was around!

"CODY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I heard Gwen shout from below as I kept on watching her.

I can't stay up here forever! Besides, Gwen is looking for me! There has to be a way for me to hide my transformed form without her noticing. The next thing I knew, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the X-Ray glasses from that one time in the Amazon. After what happened, I somehow broke it so that it wouldn't have X-Ray vision anymore because I didn't want to upset Gwen anymore. I know it's silly that I still have them, but for some reason, I do!

So the glasses will hide my disturbing eyes, but what about my teeth and claws? I could try not to talk and put my hands in my pockets… how on Earth is this going to work!?

Out of nowhere, the tree shook me out of it because the water somehow shook it, causing me to fall out. As I landed right in front of Gwen, I quickly put my glasses on, which caused her to scowl (Because she thought that the glasses still had X-Ray vision.)

"There you are! Are you alright, because I must've gotten banged up because I have wounds all along my right arm! And you better take those stupid glasses!" she quickly told me before leaning down to help me up, but I shook my head because I didn't want to grab her hand.

I could feel the urge to attack her as she came closer to me, but I had to remain in control or she'll get hurt! I could also feel that I was starting to lose my insanity again. When am I going to change back!?

As I stood up, the fog suddenly seemed to come towards us!

"How do we get out of here again?" I quietly asked in the same raspy voice as I tried not to face her, and could tell she noticed that.

"We are in Revealious Forest, and it's basically a never ending labyrinth with strange things that happen every so often, and the only way out of it is to tell a lot of our deepest darkest secrets!" she told me as she came even closer to me!

"Please Gwen, go away from me! At least a few feet. Please go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go away!" my thoughts rushed throughout my head as I felt like attacking her.

Suddenly, the fog completely surrounded us, causing all of the light to go away. As the tip of my tail caught fire, I started to turn in her direction and stare at her. After a few seconds, she noticed something was up.

"Cody, why do you have the glasses on anyways? Seriously, there is no reason why," she awkwardly asked me as I tried to walk closer to her, but I caught myself.

"Umm (think Cody think,) when we were coming out of the hole, uhh, my face slammed into a rock, causing it to bleed, and I didn't have any bandages…" I quietly mumbled, trying to make it sound real.

I didn't like lying to Gwen, but I had to do what I had to do. I can't believe I've been in control this long so far, am I actually not going to hurt Gwen this time!?

"Okay-, soooo, we need to keep walking and I guess we have to tell each other our secrets, hehe," she sweetly told me as I continued to stay as far away from her without her noticing me doing that.

I wonder what secrets she has! But I can't tell her mine, well, I need to find another one to tell her besides this whole thing.

"Once, when I was little, in daycare, I had to go in a bucket and act cute to help out my friends get to our teacher's computer to stop one of their parents from coming to the daycare! I know, why would I go in a bucket!" she bravely said as we continued through the thick fog.

Suddenly, there was a roar in the distance from in front of us, causing us to stop in our tracks. When I looked back at her, I realized she started to take off the leaf bandage from the wound I gave her during the whole Fountain of Youth situation. I still feel very sorry about that, but it seems that I have more control from before, but I shouldn't jinx it. Oh when am I going to change back!?

"Hey, look, it's healed somehow!" Gwen cheerfully said as she tapped my shoulder, causing my body to swiftly turn at her and tackle her to the ground.

But at the same moment, another loud noise erupted from the distance! I could use that as an excuse for why I did that! Uh-Oh, I'm losing control!

"Co-Cody, it's alright, please get off me, you need to tell me a secret now!" she quickly stated as she suddenly reached for my hand!

"Help me!" I shouted at the Voice as she grabbed it.

When I looked back down, I realized I didn't have claws anymore, whew! When she help me up, I stared back at her into her beautiful brown eyes! Maybe I should tell her my love for her, but I guess she already knows that .-.

"This might make you mad, but remember that one time when you got a sunburn on your hand… I accidently caused that because I was trying to get a picture with you but then I accidently knocked an umbrella to the side, exposing the sunlight to your hand while you slept in a lawn chair," I quietly said in an ashamed tone as I poked at my non-pointy teeth, but when she looked my way, I knew she was going to say something about it.

"IT WAS YOU! Never mind that, that was in the past," she started to shout but then calmed herself as she graciously held my hand as we continued through the fog.

There it is again! She is holding my hand! Maybe I should ask her if she likes me!?

"Umm, Gwen, I've been meaning to ask this for a long time because I've been noticing that you keep on holding my hands and hugging me a lot, but, do you like me?" I bravely asked as she began to blush!

I, Oh, she just blushed! Does that mean yes!?

"No no Cody, uhh, I like Duncan! But I guess you are my best friend now! I like you as a friend and a pet!" she quickly remarked as she waved her hands around in the fog.

Oh, then never mind… but I'll never stop loving her, even if she doesn't love me! I swear that I will never betray her and always be loyal to her, no matter what happens in the future ٩(●ᴗ●)۶

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ground started to violently shake as the whole forest went dead silent. Out of nowhere, the fog started to swirl around us like a tornado, causing us to lose our balance! But then I realize it was trying to separate us, so I quickly grabbed onto her hands as it tried to pull us part from each other.

"What's going on!?" my words shouted through the bustling wind from the fog as my grip was loosening!

"Did we say something wrong!?" she shouted back at me as my hands completely let go of hers as we flew up into the air.

As I tried to fly out of this, something hard hit one of my wings, causing me to scream in pain. Then, the next thing I knew, we were thrown into a tree with a big drop tunnel. As we fell through it, we both landed on top of each other with a hard thud!

Pain seared throughout my body as I noticed something that I did not notice before. I still had red vision, and my glasses flew off somewhere! Am I changing back already!? I suddenly lit my tail on fire as I waved it around to look at the surroundings. It seems that we were in some sort of secret garden, but it was dark right now (there was no sunlight or anything at that moment in time.)

I turned and looked at Gwen, who started to sit up in place.

"Cody, where are-" she started but stopped when she looked into my eyes as a nervous expression went across her face.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant vine came from behind her and wrapped around her body and quickly pulled her back into the dark as I stood there helplessly.

"GWEN!" I shouted but I then noticed that the book flew out of her pocket, and landed right in front of me.

The pages started to flip to the page with the description of the forest. Suddenly, one of the sentences glowed in golden letters as it read,"If one person tells a lie in the forest, one of many strange things will happen! You cannot hide anything in Revealious Forest!"

Wait _, that means… OH!_

 _Authors Notes: The chapter is finally out! What do you think was lied about!? More chapters are coming soon so stay tuned! ~YeeterSkeeterBoi_


	13. Chapter 13: Poisonous Pollen Affliction

Total Drama and the Curse of the Stars

I do not own Total Drama!

 _Chapter 13: Poisonous Pollen Affliction_

Cody's P.O.V

The last thing I saw was Gwen being dragged away by some sort of vine while I just stood there and watch helplessly. But then, after I read a part of the book, I realized something. All of this happened because one of us lied about something, and I'm betting on Gwen lying about her love for me, because it just happened right after she replied to me about that.

But the worst thing was that I think that she saw my eyes! I'll tell her eventually but right now is not the time. When I stared back down at my palm, I realized that I still had two of the red stones, which was weird because I thought each one turns that color when I transform.

"Go away," my words mumbled as I shook my head and my vision went back to normal.

As I swung my tail around to get a closer look, I realized that Gwen had been pulled off into the dark area in front of me. We need to get on with our journey… why does this stuff always happen to us? Right before I tucked the Book into my (infinite) pockets, it suddenly burst open again as it opened to the page with IgIg and Ivihs.

"The mystical beings also know about every secret there is to be in the curse of the stars. But beware as not to upset them with too many questions once you meet them. They must be treated with kindness and respect because their powers could easily tear the universe apart in a second!" I read to myself as my eyes grew wide in reaction to the last sentence.

As I put it into my pockets, I started to swiftly walk over towards where Gwen was dragged off into.

"I'm coming for yo-" I started but was then suddenly blocked by something.

When my fire went in front of me, I realized that there was a giant wall with vines all over it.

"The secret garden is a dangerous place for creatures like you because there is a rumor that weird stuff in there can affect you in weird ways!" the Voice chimed in from the back of my mind as I stood up and tried to open the door.

"I don't care, Gwen is in there! I'll do whatever it takes to get her out of there, besides, how dangerous could a silly garden be!?" I replied back as the door all of a sudden opened.

Out of nowhere, another vine quickly shot out of nowhere and wrapped around my legs and began to drag me into the darkness. Also, I spoke to early about the "silly garden."

Gwen's P.O.V

Where was I being dragged off to? Also, did Cody have the same disturbing eyes again back there? Never mind that, but I'M BEING DRAGGED OFF INTO DARKNESS!

"Let go of me!" I screamed as my arms finally got free as I began to pull out my swords.

But the vine had a tight grip. Suddenly, I was dropped into a hole of some sort as I struggled to sit back up.

"Oh, hello there Gwen! It seems you've found your way into my beautiful garden!" a familiar voice announced from behind me as a bright light flashed over the area, revealing a secret garden with many different and strange types of plants everywhere.

When I searched the area, there were multi-colored plants and flowers that scattered the ground as vines whipped back into the darkness. When I looked down at myself, I realized that I'd been dropped in a giant pink flower with its petals trapping me inside of it.

Suddenly, a short girl with brown hair leaked with multicolored flowers everywhere in it walked out in front of me.

"Beth!?" I quietly whispered, not being shocked about seeing every cast member every place we travel to.

She also had a flower crown with white flowers that had an ominous glow to them. Those matched her strange white petal dress she wore as she walked closer to me as more vines followed her.

"Yes! After I saw the plane explode on TV, the stage in the Aftermath show began to shake as everything also too exploded, and I woke up here! I also have strange new powers that involved all of my beautiful plants in this garden and I just love it!" she graciously told me as she held out her hand and help me out of the giant flower.

As I stood next to her, I realized that her garden was underground the Revealious Forest, and HER vines dragged me back here. Then, I realized that Cody might've been here too.

"Bet-" I started but she quickly dragged me over to one of her rose bushes that had the same ominous glow to them as she looked back at me with a wide smile.

"Gwen Gwen Gwen, stay here and look at all of my plants! I haven't had company since the whole event, and I want someone to stay here with me forever!" she said out of nowhere as she held my arm tightly as I tried to push it off.

"Umm, Beth, I have to go find Cody and continue our journey to Mount Halliwell to undo the whole curse, which will turn reality back to reality…" I quickly told her as my hands continued to try to loosen her grip and walk back into the direction I originally came from to get back to the surface.

Right after I said that, her smile suddenly turned into a large frown as she gasped. She quickly had vines come up from behind me and block me from moving backwards as she tightened her grip.

"Um, have you seen Cody anywhere… I really have to get going…" I remarked as her eyes grew angrier and angrier by the word.

Out of nowhere, she was alerted by one of her flowers (it made a little buzzing noise) as she listened and glare back at me, making me feel more and more uncomfortable.

"You are not going anywhere Gwen… I want to have these powers! I don't want any one of you undoing this magical curse; it had honestly made my life so much more fun because I have the power to control all of my glamorous plants! YOU will stay here forever with me and never leave me, and I'll force you to learn how to love these plants just as much as I love them! He has given us these powers, and now I'll always be loyal to him, anyways, he's making a great plan up for the future!" she ominously said as I tried to understand everything she was talking about, but she had loose screws.

Wait, she mentioned "HE" again, so who is this person!? It might be that thing that came from the book… but it seems as if he has many of our cast members under his rule.

"Oh, and I found your Cody!" she quickly said as her hand gestured a vine to come towards her with it carrying an object.

Suddenly, I realized that it was Cody! He was all wrapped up in it like I was, except it was wrapped all the way around him except for his face.

"Gwen! Umm, hi Beth…" he quickly said as his face lit up as his eyes looked back at me with its normal color (whew!)

"C'mon Beth, let us continue our LOOOOONG journey…" I remarked as I began to walk towards Cody but was forcefully thrown back into the vines, causing them to be trapped in them.

Once again, the same buzzing noise buzzed from one of her flower crown flowers as her face grew excited. She then made the ground rumble as a strange, giant, and oddly shaped flower emerge from it and hover above Cody as he gulped.

"Apparently, Cody is needed by Him for the great Revolution! He also told me that whoever teleports him to Him first get more powers than before and guess what… I have him right at my grasp! How convenient…" she darkly mumbled as she quickly ran in front of Cody and grabbed his face, causing him to become startled.

It's that Revolution subject again! Why does this person need Cody!? I mean, he has some powers but not powers that can kill someone, or something like that. He only has the same powers he's had before… the ability to fly and conjure up fire out of his hands and near him. It's not like he gets new powers everyday… because that would be unnatural or work done by someone else.

Beth then looked at me again with an ominous expression on her face; she was staring straight at me.

"Before I send Cody off, I need to ask you one final time," she quickly said as she pulled out Cody's wings from the vines, causing his body to shake as he tried to become free from the vine's grip.

"What, what do you REALLY want Beth!?" I mumbled as Cody continued to try to shake free.

"Will you stay here with me forever in MY garden!?" she screamed at me as her hands gripped onto Cody's wings as if they were one of her flowers (she had a hard grip on them.)

I thought for a minute, what was she trying to get at here? And why was she messing with his wings!?

"No, Beth. I don't know what happened to your sanity or what not but Cody and I need to go to Mount Halliwell, now please LET US GO!" I shouted at her in a harsh tone as she grew very angry.

Suddenly, as quick as lightning, she pulled Cody's wings in a strange direction, causing a loud cracking sound to come from them. Cody started screaming, causing fire to erupt from Beth's flower crown.

"NOOOO! You'll feel my power NOW!" she shouted as loud as she could in Cody's face as he started to close his eyes for some reason.

Was he scared!? Why would he be doing that!? But after 4 seconds, Beth shouted some strange command, causing the giant flower that was above Cody to come crashing down on top of him, covering his face from the inside of it. Out of nowhere, a big cloud of pink pollen flew from the inside of it, and then coming out of the petals as the flower uncovered Cody's face.

"There, now I could easily get him to Him without any fights!" Beth excitedly said as her hands clapped together and walked over to Cody, which was now being unwrapped by the vines.

"Gwen… you look like…me… are you me!? Why we are… here and where is Mr. Coconut…" he mumbled in a confused voice as he fell into Beth's arms as he looked like he had just taken too many falls to the head.

"What did you do to HIM!?" I demanded for an answer as she walked closer to me, carrying a now dazed Cody over to me.

"Oh, all I did was using my super powerful Toxi-Aura Pollen which temporarily poisons any creature that makes contact with it. Don't worry, it won't kill him, it just makes him in a state of which he can't really control what he does, so basically I could easily teleport him over to Him without any fighting back from him…!" she said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice as she shook him around in front of me in a taunting manner, which infuriated me.

Poor Cody, despite the pollen, he is already allergic to many things which are uncommon.

"pInEaPpLeS aRe iN mY hEad!" he mumbled as Beth set him on the ground as she walked off somewhere behind me, probably getting something.

Silly Beth, why would've she left Cody here with me!? We could escape right now, but we have to be stealthy, for her not to see us.

"Psst, Cody, can you try to untie me?" I whispered to him as he babbled as he stared back up at me.

"What rhymes with bored… tOrD! Hahaha…" he continued to babble as I tried to persuave him to come over to me.

Man, what did that pollen do to his head!? It has to not take effect eventually…but will it be in time before he is teleported off to the "Him" person… what would they even do with him!?

We haven't even been to FurryLand yet… (haha.) When I stared back down at him, he started to close his eyes again and it seemed like he was concentrating on something.

"Time for you to go Cody!" Beth announced as she ran back over to Cody with a small purple box in her hand.

Suddenly, right before he throws it at him, there is a humongous blast of energy that burned all of the vines around me, causing a ringing to go throughout my ears.

When I stared back up from the grass, fire was everywhere around me, as it started to close in on me. When I looked around, I couldn't see Beth or Cody anywhere!

The next thing I heard was a terrible sound that erupted from behind me as a force of wind blew me into the fires as my clothes started to burn, as the same for me!

 _Authors Note's: Finally, the next chapter is out! Sorry it's been a long time, but more chapters are coming soon! Stay tuned for the next chapters! I wonder what caused that big explosion…_

 _~YeeterSkeeterBoi_


End file.
